BtVS Queen of Vampire Children
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: the idea cam to me and budged me what if Buffy had o kill a bunch of children vampires how would she handle it one every once and a while but having to kill large groups especially when she had tried to save them
1. New vampire in town

DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine

RATING: PG-14

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE: The six week break between Earshot and Choices

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Angel

SPOILER: Not that easy

SYNOPSIS: A new female vampire comes into town with a stricted obsession with kids the deeper Buffy digs the more she finds out but what she finds out could mean exposing her secret or jail to protect the innocent what will she do

AUTHOR NOTES: the idea cam to me and budged me what if Buffy had o kill a bunch of children vampires how would she handle it one every once and a while but having to kill large groups especially when she had tried to save them

E-MAIL: Forever Eternal Soulmates… Buffy and Angel Addicted… Buffy of course

March 27 1999

A dark haired female vampire stood in her cave she just finished reciting a spell with her Minions "they will come they will come"

Buffy Summers lay sleep in bed she began to dream

Dream

_Buffy stood at the edge of a clearing Angel stood next to her an army of children came out of the woods lead by a dark haired female came out with Wilkins and Faith just behind her _

_Buffy said "didn't we already do he haunted children thing this year"_

_Then they were surrounding her she was in the center of them and then she knew she sense it she stood in horror looking a all the children but no the were not children they were vampires the oldest no older then 10 she looked around for Angel he still stood at the edge of the clearing she wondered why he hadn't come any closer but he seemed to be in shock as she saw the fire erupt in a circle around the edge of the clearing she turned back coming face to face with the Vampire _

_They fought for what seemed like hours she was down she screamed as all the children vampires attacked her she looked into the wall of fire seeing Angel scream all she could feel was the heat as the children painfully bit her any where that they could and Angels screams as they drown out her own followed by faiths laughter. _

End Dream

She woke up in a cold sweat, she knew she wasn't getting back to sleep that night she changed grabbed her stakes left stopping by the Dairy Queen and headed over Angel's she was surprised she wasn't attacked by one vampire

She got to Angels and evidently he just gotten back in when she walked I he was hanging up his jacket she said "oh good I caught you"

Angel turned startled to see her "hey what's wrong"

She said "what makes you think there's anything wrong"

He went and flopped n the couch giving her a look "your hear in the middle of the night in your silk pajamas top, tank, jeans, jacket… slipper and a half a pint of ice cream" she flipped down next to him

"Am I that transparent" she looked guilty

He said "that and the ice cream… you never bring ice cream"

She said "can't a girl get ice cream"

He looked at her she rolled her eyes "okay I had a dream"

He turned to her about "tell me about it" she did by the time she was finished half the ice cream was gone she was laying across his lap and he was stroking her hair "that not going to happen"

Buffy looked at him "there kids… there just kids ad here were even toddler, it's sick… vampires fine as long as there tall and come in adult packages but kids"

He smirked "your right it's wrong you're the slayer you'll prevent it"

She asked "how?"

He answered taking the spoon from her and eating it she looked at him "I know you Buffy you can do it… you've done it before you'll do it again drowning your sorrows in ice cream not going to help... don't give up before you start"

Buffy rubbed her eye's looking at the fire "it's just faith the mayor and this ascension has me messed… and there involved, I saw them in my dream"

"If they are we'll handle it… we'll fight together like old times, we'll handle it" he smiled down at her

Buffy finished off the ice cream "I hope so…. With all he kids that have gone missing I the past two weeks… I don't know"

Later that morning

Buffy climbed in her widow as the sun was coming up she went got showered for school she came out of the bathroom when she slipped passed her mothers door her mother was just sitting up to get out of the bed when the report came over the news. 'Five more children have gone missing over last night…' Buffy watched as there names were given

Her mother was horrified "who could do such a thing"

The reporter finish 'and now a few words from the mayor Sunnydale's Mayor Richard Wilkins "the families are distort as can e expected over twenty five children have gone missing… I will not stand for it, this will never happen again" Buffy picked up the remote and turned it off

"Mom we have to go or I'm going to be late"

Joyce looked at her daughter "this is slayer related" Buffy gave her a sad look and walked away

Buffy walked in the library "Giles tell me you have something on the Missing kids thing"

Giles said "I've looked and I have nothing"

Buffy said "I had a dream lat night a new vampire chick is in town… and the children"

He said "what"

Buffy said "are turning into vampires"

Giles said "good lord"

Buffy paced "why would a vampire do that"

Giles took off his glass "they need a reason… it could be any number of things" he looked at her "tell me what happened in your dream exactly" she told him everything e wrote it down separating it to research each thing and cross reference it with the missing kids he sent her on to class.

After class she met the others in the lounge Willow said "hey Buffy"

Xander flopped down across from he "what's with the Buff"

Buffy stated "what's not, Faith mayor ascension… now kids are being turned"

Willow said "what"

Xander made a face "eeew!"

Willow looked said "who would turn little kids"

Buffy said "I don't know but I'm getting a bad feeling… really bad"

Buffy went put on patrol she was stalking g the cemetery she turned and found Angel she sighed "Angel"

He said "you okay"

She nodded "fine… just out here sitting under the moon light doing my home work… reading a book, all things I can do at home but I'm suppose to be out here slaying…" she gave him a look with a scrunched up face "did some body forget to tell them that"

Angel smirked "maybe they did or maybe there all just scared of you"

Buffy said "and your not"

He shook his head "I think I have a get out of jail free card because I'm dating the slayer"

She looked at him as she grabbed her stuff "maybe… and being tall dark and handsome helps"

He smiled "let me take you home"

She said "you don't think it's the least bit odd"

He looked at her "what"

Buffy said "no vampires… I mean besides you"

Angel looked around "it is a source to worry… but with the ascension coming up"

She said "what if the vampire is working for the mayor, as a distraction and the mayor's minions help this vampire queen or master get the children and turn them"

Angel said "can't get into humans home with out an invite"

Buffy snapped her fingers facing him "Faith"

He looked at her "in and out not noticed"

Buffy crossed her arms giving him an I-do-it-and-did-it-every-night "she steals kills what do you think"

He nodded "it's a possibly"

They turned down her street "just a theory"

He smirked "good theory… tell Giles check it out might be right"

they walked up her front steps she turned to him to say goodbye when she heard a scream "that sounded like" her mother screamed again they split up running around back when they got around back they saw her mother on the back porch on the ground little girl leaning over her, she looked up at them growling they ram up on her she jump at Buffy who dogged Angel grabbed her Buffy went to her mom checking her neck it was a bite on her neck was bleeding not to bad Buffy looked at Angel he fought with the girl and she signaled him to get her away

Buffy looked back at her mom "mom, mom, you hear me"

Joyce started to come around "Buffy… what"

Buffy said "come on mom let me help you inside" Angel came back Buffy looked at him he nodded as the three of them walked in

Buffy went and got the first aid Angel stepped back out side while Buffy cleaned her mother up

Buffy was bandaging her neck up when Angel came back in Angel said "you okay miss summers"

Joyce nodded as she rubbed on the bandage "yeah"

Buffy looked at Angel "could you get her some water Buffy opened the Aspirin and he sat the water in front of her mother Joyce said "thank you Angel"

Angel said "you're welcome"

Buffy sat next to her mom at the Kitchen Island "what happened"

Joyce said "I was tired I was waiting for you to come I got some tea and I was looking out the back porch when I saw a little girl wandering she looked lost and started crying I stepped outside… I knew it wasn't safe out there with the vampire I got her to come to me… I stooped down" she looked at Buffy "oh god… her face"

Buffy said "it changed that's when you screamed"

Joyce said "she bit me" Buffy nodded Angel touched her arm "she I saw her before… she was one of the missing children"

Buffy nodded "yes"

Joyce said "she was a"

Buffy said "I know"

Joyce looked at her daughter "Buffy what is going on"

Buffy said "do you really want to know… seeing as the last time you got involved in anything dealing with my stuff I ended up nearly getting burned at the stake"

Joyce said "maybe I don't want to know"

Buffy said "I'll find out what's going on… I'll fin out what's doing this and I'll take care of it. Come on let's get you to bed" she took her mom upstairs to her room.

Buffy found Angel lying on the bed in her room "you okay"

She nodded going changing cloths and coming to lay next to him "I'm fine… thought you would have been out of here right after that awkward kitchen thing"

Angel said "I know your upset because one o the kids bit your mother… frustrated that you don't know who the mystery vampire is, Angry at Faith for betraying you and working with the mayor, anxious because it's getting down to the wire and no one is making a move… overwhelmed because it al seemed to be happening at once and you don't want to mess up… and scared because you don't wan to be off on your mark because if you hadn't been out tonight you could have prevented tonight and if we had been latter that could have been a fatal bite… terrified that you want be able to stop it and it will blow up in you face… am close"

She said "nail on the head… am I that transparent"

He smiled "yeah a little"

She curled up with him "I need to figure this out I need to stop this"

He pushed her hair out of her face "you will and I'm here I'll help I'll look out tomorrow and see what I can find out"

She smiled "thank you" she laid with him and went to sleep, he left just before sun rise

The next day she went to the library and said "Giles"

He looked up from the stake of books on the end of the table she crossed her arms "tell me you found something telling you have something I can fight"

He said "what's wrong did something happen on patrol" she plopped down "patrol was uneventful… when I got home the fun started"

He said "good lord you were attacked at your home"

Buffy said "no my mom was… on of the little vampires emerged and tried to kill her"

He said "my god is she okay"

Buffy nodded "just barely… she was bitten if I had been"

Giles said "no Buffy you stopped it don't beat yourself up that's all they want… to throw you off you let them then they win"

Buffy said "that why I need a who and a what so I can pummel it to death"

He leaned over her sympathetically "you know t may have to come to slaying… the little vampires"

She looked at him "there kids Giles… Little kids there not like Hans or Gretchen, there vampires… kids innocents innocence I should protected if it hadn't been for this thing with Faith I might have seen it coming"

Giles stooped next to her "what would you have done if you had Buffy"

Buffy said "I don't know… look Giles I got to go"

He nodded "Class… of course" she nodded she walked out and walked out of school.

Buffy was tired and she didn't want to be around any one she was beginning to get over whelmed she need some space she went to the only place she felt comfortable she went to Angel's she went in checked up stairs he was sleep she let him be went back down stairs turned on the fire place sat in front of it and thought

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there she didn't even notice Angel come down sat next to her not even when he sat down next to her until he move her hair out of her face she jumped and stopped closed her eyes and calm down

He rubbed h her back "what's wrong with you"

She said "you startled me… you need to stop sneaking up on people

He looked concerned "Buffy… I stood over you for 5 minuses and I've been sitting next to you ten, I know I brood but I can usually sense you n the room and I never get so out of it that I don't know your there…what are you thinking about"

She looked at him "that just it I haven't thought about anything at all, how long have I been here"

He said "Buffy you been here 4 hours"

She ran her hand over her face "I came here to think… I thought about nothing… nothing and possibly everything at the same time"

He touched her face "Buffy beloved your letting this get to you'

She got up "what the hell am I suppose to do… be fine happy jolly when everything around me is going crazy, my mom was bitten, my sister slayer s trying to kill me or get me to kill her to make me just like her… and a part of my wishes I could and these kids I don't know" she paced

Angel walked up to her turning her to him "Buffy I think I know what this is you feel think by killing these vampire children your really killing them… and part of that makes you feel like Faith was right"

Buffy said "aren't I though aren't I becoming desensitized to the killing… I have to, it's in the job… but there children little children… babies, I have to stop it and I don't know how" 

He pulled her to him hugged her kissing her forehead she leaned up and kissed him hungrily

That night

Buffy woke up in Angels bed wrapped in a sheet and that's it she remembered kissing him things getting out to hand and not telling him to stop "Oh My god" she got up searching for her clothing "damn it" she got dressed looked for hr stake cursed herself for not bringing one she was search stuff she didn't even see Angel come and stand in the door way be hind her she felt him though she stopped looked around for anything to hit him with then decided to kick her foot back backwards he caught it

She looked at him he looked at her she said "Angel"

He put her foot down "its okay Buffy… I'm fine, I called Willow she looked into the curse and it was changed the one she put on me was curse free techniqually"

She gave him a look "techniqually"

He put his hands in his pocket "well the soul was the curse the happiness clause was the punishment"

She smiled "and it's no longer and issue"

He smirked "nope" he leaned down to kiss her and pulled away before it could get out of hand "but even though there is a low count on vampire activity doesn't mean that we shouldn't go"

She said "okay… but you sure have made me feel better" she grabbed her stuff

And he followed her to the door "wait until after patrol I'll make you feel a lot better"

"I now you will" she turned to him as they walked out the door "let's not tell any one okay"

He was skeptical but he understood "I understand"

She said "not just because every one iffy about the curse… but Faith the mayor of this mystery vampire I don't need them going after you any more then hey all ready are, if they know were closer they'll go after you full force"

He said "I understand"

Buffy said "thank you… now keeping my hands off you is going to be a problem"

He said "come on" they headed back to her house to her house

They went out on patrol and there was nothing there she suggested "let's sweep near the bronze"

He said "good Idea"

They walked around when they saw on vampire it ran Buffy said "HEY! Anyone tell you it's not polite to run from a slayer!" they ran after it

They skidded to a stop finding Faith and ten vampires Faith smiled "hi B"

Buffy crossed her arms and stood leaning n her left foot "anyone ever tell the meaning of slayer is to kill vampires… not make dealls with them"

Faith smiled "says he slayer that has her own personal vampire sex toy"

Buffy smirked approaching "Says the slayer who took every opportunity she could find to get into his pant"

Faith smiled "as much as I would love to kill you right now and how much I would love to watch you try to kill me… I don't want to fight you"

Buffy said "hat's a change"

Faith looked over her "I want to watch… get them boys"

Buffy kicked the first flipping him and staking him Angel killed to Buffy turned to the next two doing a high flip kick sweeping the feet out from under to more Angel stake those two and Buffy head butted more while staking them spinning and killing another she faced off with it a minute exchanging combo's and then Angel staked him

Faith smiled "not over yet"

They heard clapping from near by turned to find a new vampire woman with dark hair dressed in a all black sure and long black leather tailored coat hi heal boots "she is good"

Faith smirked "not as good as you are… so be you wanna try her out"

Buffy said "it's you… you've been taking the children"

She said "there my children"

Buffy tossed her stake up and caught it "now when I kill you"

She said "she's cocky"

Buffy gave her a skeptical look "who are you"

She said "Elvann'ya… most people know me at Nicole Maria Reynar… Vampire slayer"

Buffy looked at Angel he nodded she's a vampire, Buffy sensed it "why the children"

She paced around them in a circle they followed her pace keeping an eye on her "I was a slayer I got sick when I was twenty five and I was with a nice man I was to marry I got pregnant twice I lost it I was dying and I was in the hospital on my last days I asked o leave I left the hospital I took a walk that night I knew but didn't know what I was doing until I ran into the vampire… couldn't fight it didn't want to… I was turned and after that I only had the wish for a child so instead of turning adults I turned children… it's easier for them to get victims"

Buffy looked shell shocked "because they look innocent"

Angel stated "the purest evil hidden by the innocence of a child"

Buffy was infuriated "it's still wrong"

Elvann'ya smirked "I have mothers love and so much love to give"

Buffy tapped her foot "demons can't love"

Elvann'ya looked confused "does Angelus not love"

Buffy said through gritted teeth "he has a soul"

Elvann'ya smiled "but it doesn't matter I have big plans"

Faith spoke "she's with us now… stick around B the fins just beginning" Buffy and Angel were both caught off guard when she got to them quick and punched them both down

Buffy flipped to a standing position taking charge flipping the chick over "not that strong" the vampire was up and so was Angel at this point glancing a each other trying to formulate a plan Buffy attacked first. It blocked them all with ease Buffy went to strike it with the stake Elvann'ya diverted the attack by holding up fore am and side stepping Angel watched studding the vampires attack system just as the Vampire slammed a spinning elbow into Buffy's back she fell forward tucking and rolling putting distance between her and her opponent

Angel took the opportunity to jump in literally the two vampires leaped at each other crashing into one another in midair Angel used his sleeve stake holder to try and stake it in the process and missed because one minute she was there and the next she was gone and he was hitting the ground he turned back on her in full vamp jumping back in the woman moved with such speed Angel barely felt the knife until it was bared deal in is chest and twisted he was down as the knife was pulled out

Buffy yelled "NO!" she knew he would be okay but it sill made her reach as she jumped back in rotating her shoulders still fro the pain between her shoulder blades "well why don't you try picking on someone your own size at least figuratively" the vampire was walking calmly toward her Buffy prepared herself stake was at the ready

"Let's see what we can do to you… shall we"

Buffy smirked "please I would love to see you try"

Buffy took the offence circling around her she though the stake in the air taking the momentary distraction to her advantage she aimed down a fury of combos which did nothing for the vampire in fact she looked board which only irritated Buffy as she was punched in the face Buffy grabbed her nose which was bleeding she did a back hand and struck the vampire in the face it didn't stager she grabbed Elvann'ya by the shoulders and need her in the gut at the same time gabbing the stake from the air she went in for the kill shot and she grabbed her wrist they faced off as the vampire made her drop the stake continued to crush her writ Buffy tried to get it away but she was to strong she reacted quick when she saw blood sleeping threw her fingers after a bone breaking crack.

Angel retrieved her fallen stake and stabbed r in the back Buffy smiled nursing her wrist the vampire roared in pain the vampire rear back and hit Angel in the face taking the knife she was saving to now slice her a crossed the face from her lip to the jaw line on her left side if she hadn't had her chin tucked she would have been sliced crossed the throat as the foot hit her so fast she didn't see t coming all she did see was the ground coming up towards her at a face pace as she heard faith in the distance laughing as Buffy went to sleep

Angel called her "BUFFY!"

He punched the vampire hard enough to crush its wind pipe. Knocking her downwhile removing the stake still confused as to why that didn't work he vampire was up on her feet in no time snarling Angel ran at her with a move to take her down and was stopped short when two fist slammed down on his shoulders he belly flopped knocking all the wind out of him

He yelled again "BUFFY"

he grabbed the vampires arms and threw her over his head, Buffy heard Angel call her frantic and she had only just went to sleep couldn't be time to wake up already she opened her eyes at least she thought she did and she still couldn't see anything there was blood in her mouth she spat that out and her face on both sides ached she felt the cut and the bruise forming on the other side from the kick her hand her when she tried to use I to prop herself p she fell and gritted the pain as she used the other to sit up

He yelled "Buffy Get Up!"

and eventually get back on her feet as she saw Angel about to face off with her again. Buffy thought why isn't she dead I know he staked her in the back his aim is never off now she was jus trying o command her legs to keep her on her feet she got to Angel whispering "we have to get out of here Angel… NOW!"

Angel said "I would love to but I don't think she going to let us that easy"

Faith said from her perch on a grave marker "don't tell me your throw in the towel that easy"

Buffy found the knife in the grass that the vampire had lost on he possess when Angel threw her Elvann'ya had her hands on her hips "no worries there not going any were just yet"

They had been fighting four an hour both looked like thy should be dead covered head to tow I each others blood mostly there own Buffy came down hard on her back she rolled over and found herself pinning hands arms legs and Elvann'ya was standing on her the pressure was making her see stars she turned her head towards Angel ran at the vampire an she managed to keep Buffy pin with on foot an spin kick him hard in the face he went down Buffy used all her energy to roll and knock her off she got her she didn't even know what wind but I was in the double digits

She kicked herself to her feet the vampire closed on her she blocked a round house kick with much effort she saw the knife she had discarded a half an hour ago when it came at hr she flied in a cart wheel grabbed the knife and lunged for her neck it grabbed the hand with the knife in it and kicked Buffy in the mid section Buffy was on defense again she had lost truck of time she could feel herself slowing down

Angel did a side kick to the vampires defenses it tuned on him it hit him with a left hook Angel jumped back avoiding it then jumped forward with a cross punch at the same time it only grade the vampires cheek and the next thing Angel knew was he was on the ground looking wide eyed at he sky he turned to see I approaching Buffy

Buffy was slammed in the stomach lifting her feet off the ground then followed threw with a left hook that spun Buffy in place grabbing Buffy and bending her forward so Buffy got a knee in the face. She pushed Buffy away to deliver a jumping spin kick and Buffy feel to the ground head colliding with a head stone in the process darkness was claiming her and she be damned if she wasn't going to let it.

Angel went after it and it did the same to him but he lifted from the ground spun a few times and landed next to Buffy "BUFFY GET UP" she was startled awake looking at him "we have to get out of here RIGHT NOW… or were both dead"

Buffy looked at the aproching vampire "Tell her that" pulling herself up Buffy saw a steady flow of blooded coming from the gash in her face which felt like the hit might have ripped it open even further she prayed she didn't get scared for life.

Angel brought his foot up and the vampire brought her fit down on his knee cap shattering it she yelled

Buffy was up by now Buffy drove her foot hard into its sternum punching it twice more and head butting it she was happy to hear it grunt with the pain the blows caused her eyes were swimming but she was happy she slammed the help of her palm into it's face she was about to hit her again when her foot came up and hit Buffy in he head Buffy kicked her as well as they both hit the ground her opponent was recovering faster then she was

Buffy was still on her knees when it came at her again only to be blocked by Angel as he said "HI" the released a viscous up cut that almost lifted the vampire off the ground they both fell as Angel was getting up he saw the knot taking the opportunity to grab it up and throw it at her luckily the aim was not off and it hit her right in the throat Angel got up grabbing Buffy by her good arm and they booth hobbled away

Buffy felt like she was in a horror movie running from an unsuspecting killer getting out with just her life she looked at Angel "we have o get to Giles"

Angel said "I'm getting that" looking around frantic

Elvann'ya jumped down in front of them as they got to the gate "were you going we were having so much fun"

Buffy said "we really weren't" I threw dirt in there eyes the head to et go each other to clear there vision not before a spin kick knocked them apart they got up now blind but managing to se there hearing to get them Buffy realized then that the vampire was really going to kill them Buffy felt herself being hit she concentrated on the next blow and caught it flipping her apparent happy to hear the thud Angel and Buffy both attacked

Joyce was worried it had been hours sense she had heard anything from Buffy and she had a bad sick feeling in the pit of her stomach something was wrong with her daughter something bad "Mr. Giles have you seen my daughter"

Giles looked up from his books "Ms Summers. What are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms "answer he question"

Giles took off his glass "truthfully I haven't seen her sense his morning… in fact when her friends came by earlier they were wandering where she was, I'm sure she's fine the current demon population has been all over her she some times get into a depressed states and wanders our a while till dark and them Pummels as she would put it the resident vampires into a bloody pulp… to blow off stem she be here soon probably if not she might have just gone straight home she might be home now waiting for you"

Joyce gave him a creped out look "I guess your right I just got this bad feeling something wasn't right" she turned to go

Just then he doors swung open and Buffy and Angel hobbled in supporting each other looking like someone decide to throw a bucket of blood at them just for the fun of it they looked to be soaked though and thought cuts al over the place busted everywhere

Joyce screamed and then said "Oh my god!"

Giles "good lord what happen"

Buffy managed to pry her blood clotted eyes open "Mom what are you doing here"

Joyce was at her side "forget about me… my god are you alright tell me this is demon blood"

Buffy said "I wish it was… all of it's ours"

Giles said "is the demon dead"

Buffy said "on a perfect world it would be but sadly no, it beat on us four hours before Faith got it away from us telling it not to kills until the big day"

Joyce said "what"

Buffy said "don't mom, you would get it"

Joyce said "we need to get you to the hospital" she went to take her from Angel

Buffy put out a hand stopping her "NO! don't touch us… the only reason were both sill on or feet is because were supporting echo other he's leaning on me while I lean on him move me he falls… just gut us some chairs please, quickly my legs feel like there going to give out on me any second now"

Joyce went and pulled out a chair Angel help Buffy sit down while flopping in a chair of his own Joyce stood over her daughter "you need to go to the hospital"

Buffy said "I'm not that bad really mom I'm just tired I go home take a bathe bandage up I'll be fine" she took her mothers arm "really I'm okay"

"Buffy" Buffy sighed "I'll go after I go home take a bath and change cloths okay if I look like a train wreck when I go in they'll make me say two weeks and I can't afford to be in the hospital not when a maniac super bitch vampire is out there killing children.. Please respect my wishes"

Joyce said "okay"

Giles was looking over Angel she looked at him "you okay… I mean I don't thank vampires go to hospitals but"

Angel said "long bath… bed, I'll be fine"

Joyce said "you in no condition to b by yourself come with us, you can get cleaned up after Buffy while she in he shower we'll go back t your place and get clothes"

Angel said "I don't know"

Buffy whispered in his ear jet looked at her and at Joyce "you really don't have to but okay" the three of the left

Next chapter coming soon


	2. Metting the gang and the Challenge

Joyce dropped Buffy off she went right up changed out of her cloths while running a bath and got in and relaxed, Joyce took Angel to his place he got a bag of stuff for the night they were back in a hour Buffy was down stairs waiting she had changed into some Jeans and T her hair was wt and wave she looked a lot better but she still looked badly bruised

Joyce said "come on"

Buffy said "promise me you won't have me admitted"

She nodded and they left, when they returned two ours later Buffy was stitched and banged all over and her wrist was cast and covered in a brace she went up stairs slowly she went in her room and found Angel sitting on her bed in sweat pants and black T his face was bruising a long with his arms just as hers they both looked like hell Buffy went and shit all he blinds and drapes so Angel wouldn't burn in the morning

Angel said "how many stitches"

Buffy said "stopped counting after three hundred"

He winced getting back in the bed she got under the covers and he followed they curled up in minutes they were a sleep"

Angel slept all day Buffy only woke to eat and the pain killers for her throbbing arm. They woke up at about midnight Buffy was comfortable "Buffy" he pushed her hair out her face

She stirred and closer "I don't wanna wake up"

Angel said "I have to go Buffy"

She looked a him "why"

"Don't wanna over stay my welcome"

She pouted "wish you would but okay… see you later" he leaned down and kissed her passionately "don't start something you can't finish"

He smirked "I prefer to wait for you to heal so you can handle everything I'm going to do to you"

She said "you tease me"

He went to the window "haven't even started yet" he too his stuff

Angel got back to the mansion he planned on taking a long shower and going to bed the fight had really wiped them both out he figured he would be okay with blood and sleep in another night but that was one vampire neither he more Buffy need to run into again any time soon he went into the mansion

He sense someone the second he went in not just because the fireplace was on but he felt it he said "what do you want"

Elvann'ya smiled "to talk"

Angel said "why I'm not your type to old, in all forms of the meaning"

Elvann'ya smirked "you're not wrong… I'm just intrigued, a vampire in love with a slayer that more unusual then a vampire being in love with being a mother"

Angel said "where are the children"

Elvann'ya looked at him "now, now none of that" she get up holding a fire poker he put up his defenses "not for you… as much as I would love to kill you, you and your lover would miss the mayors show if we did that"

Angel said voce thick with venom "thank you for being so generous" he walked over to the fire place

She said "you should if I had my way I would have killed you both last night"

Angel just glared at her she walked passed "stick around we wouldn't want to miss the fun" she handed him the poker and walked passed him

He thought about stabbing her and she said "don't even think about it you start I'll finish it this time I'll promise you"

Tyou principle has been really chummy with the mayor I want to check it out, at first I thought he was giving me a hard time just cause now"

Anhe next day

Buffy was at the lunch table out side Willow and Xander came over and joined her

Willow said "oh Buffy what happened"

Xander said "I didn't know walking bruise was in this week"

Willow looked at him "Xander!"

Buffy said "it's fine… I'm not staying, seeing as I can't write"

Willow said ""bruised your wrist"

Buffy laughed "no I broke wrist and I didn't a vampire decided to use it as a stress ball and shattered he bone"

Willow said "not regular vampire"

Buffy said "super vampire… calls herself a slayer vampire told me and Angel some sob story before kicking every inch of our asses and making our asses hurt"

Willow said "you lived to fight another day you'll get her"

Buffy said "I don't know how she was ubber strong she took me and Angel down didn't break a sweat ad looked bored doing it after four hours"

Willow sat tell us everything and we'll look it up and see what we can find out everything will be okay"

Buffy said "it would be really great if you gave me a gift for the weeks like you did when I was in the hospital... I wouldn't ask but"

Willow said "you got it… oh look Buffy"

Buffy turned o see snider but it who he was talking to it was the mayor he had no reason to be they looked shady and the mayor slid him something Buffy said "I knew it Snyder is crooked… something about the way he loved getting me in trouble now me and Angel have something to check out check out my theory and see what you can get on his phone records the little troll was behind it all along."

Willow said "we don't know that but I'll take this and me and Giles will cross reference it"

Xander said "I'll get doughnuts"

Buffy said as they left "and I'll… go home and recuperate, Ow I'm sore" she got up and did the same.

Buffy went to Angel's that night she went in he was sitting on the couch she said "you feeling any better"

He said "I'm fine… my bruises are gone but I'm still sore what about you… you in the sling,"

Buffy said "oh it sill hurts but I can walk without having to wince… unless I sit in on poison for long and get stiff"

He said "what bring you here"

Buffy said "need to check out two theories"

He looked at her "okay what"

Angel said "you think their might have been a reason, trying to keep you out of it"

Buffy said "exactly, it would be just like that troll to be his right hand man"

Angel said "let's go check first"

Buffy said "good let go"

They got back to the school Buffy said "though the principal's window would be the best way"

He said why not just go in get Giles help and get in that way"

She said "this is simple now help me… beside sides he's busy researching for me he shouldn't stop that for braking and entering"

Angel said "wow why didn't I think of that"

Buffy said "would you just come on" she went to the window and he held her up while se posed on the glass and popped the lock and slid the window open she went tin and he followed her. They went in Buffy went to the flies he went to the desk and they looked though the papers Angel said "look at this"

she came over and looked at it "cal records, and Ooo, he mayor supplements the schools pay sense Ooo Snyder's been here… you thinking what I'm thinking"

Angel said "Snyder was working for mayo before he got the job here conveniently got the job here after your first principal was killed"

Buffy said "yeah… that exactly what I was thinking"

Angel said "why"

Buffy said "the hell mouth, he deed him to keep and eye on the hell mouth so when the power was right"

Angel said "you would be distracted out of the way"

Buffy said "expelling me every chance he got but the board had me reinstated and well Giles"

Angel said "this is good… now we need a little more info a to why the mayor chose him"

Buffy said "to Mayors office"

After an hour of covering there tracks and the camera feed they snuck in the building lucky he was gone for the night they killed his five guards and then went into the office

Buffy went for the files and Angel went to the computer she said "what do you know about computers"

Angel said "not much but I do know you can send stuff to people from a hard drive"

Buffy said "good she looked the files and found more records on Snyder and Angel found a lot of encrypted files he sent them back to Willows E-mail with Buffy's help and they took what they had and got out of there Buffy almost felt like that was to easy she knew it was

The next morning

Buffy went into the library and slapped down the stake of papers and the disk Giles said "what is this"

Buffy said "I think Snyder's working with the mayor in fact I know it guess who employed him before he became real old Sunnydale principal a.k.a. resident troll from hell"

He said "good lord are you serious… your sure"

She smiled "read it and weep"

He said "you know it is totally astonishing to me that you could find a sling to match your outfit"

Buffy said "I'm unusual"

he said "will you be here later"

she shook her head "nope… on pain killers no good for school and reading will put me to sleep Willow taking care of me"

he said "what are you going to do"

she smiled "go over to Angels possibly go on recon and hope to go I don't run into the vampire that kicked my ass at any point… "

he looked a the papers "good be careful Buffy"

she said "I will I think I know what this is it's a conspiracy there going to put me out of commission for the fight and up until it"

he looked at her "I would hope not"

she waved leaving

Buffy headed over to Angel's she said "hey"

He was doing his Thai Chi he looked at her "hey" he stopped

She went over and leaned on the fire place "I hate you"

He said "and I love you to"

She said "you're all healed and I look like a big bruise and can still barely walk without saying Ow"

He went to her "your getting better"

She said "it's a conspiracy they want to beat us into commotion and then we can't fight at the ascension"

He smiled "I would suggest sparing but you say your still bruised ad your arm is no good for any fighting" they went over and say down ob the couch

Buffy said "Injury is hell"

Angel smirked "no where near it I know I've been there"

She said "well maybe there is something we an do"

He looked at her "I'm listening"

She leaned in closer hopping maybe he got hr point "something simple that would hurt much"

He looked at her quizzically "I would love to but you're still not that healed up"

Ah punched his arm "not that silly"

He leaned closer "you show me then" she knew then he figured her out and now was just teasing she leaned over and kissed him.

Later that night she was laying in his bed wrapped in a sheet they hadn't made love but what he did for her made her feel a lot better they made out a whole hour and he ran her a bath with camel she was totally relaxed he washed her hair and she got out she laid on his bed and he spend the next two hours gingerly massaging every aching muscle on her and had a little fun with the good spots a long the way when he was done she was so relaxed she went to sleep for he next two hours.

She was awake now and a lone in the bed room "Angel"

He came into the room with food she smiled as he handed her the container saying "had no food around so I picked up something for you"

She smiled as he came and joined her on the other side of the bed "god why didn't you ever do this for me before"

He leaned back against him pillows "too tempting one wrong move I thought Angelus would come back"

She looked at him "and now"

He leaned on one elbow propping himself up "if you want I could make it more regular"

She smirked "every night until I'm well and once a week after"

He teased "you torture me"

She gave him a look "you know you like it" she leaned over and kissed.

1 week later

Buffy and Angel were on a town sweep the Missing count was up to 38 and half were assumed too be dead Buffy knew they probably all were they were mid town an a nationhood east of her own nice homes when Angel stopped she looked at him "what is it"

He looked both ways don the street "something's here"

She said "hopefully now the bitch from hell" Buffy still had her cast on but she lost the sling days ago

He said "no" he walked toward the house he was getting the feeling from got to the gate "does that look right to you" she looked up seeing a ten year old sitting on the ledge as another boy the same age let him in

Buffy was thinking "we got to get in there"

He looked at her "I know… I can't but you can"

She looked frantic "I see no way this could end good… I get in we fight kid screams wakes up the parents they call the cops we get arrested for trespassing and attempted kidnapping… we look like the kidnappers case is closed until the next incident mean time major ascend s and we all die"

He crossed "his arms are you done"

She huffed "yes"

He pointed "we might not because here coming out" she looked out the two boys were coming out the window she looked at him he walked a few houses down and she jumped the fence

She crossed her arms and said "anyone tell you it's past your bed"

The two boys looked at each other the vampire said "I think she one of the bad people out parents have been telling us about that makes the other kids disappear"

Buffy said bending over to her level "nice try bud but you are"

He said "you touch us we'll scream"

Angel was sneaking up be hind him she said "you won't have the time" as Angels lighting fast speed he staked the smaller vampire because it was half his speed because of his size. Buffy grabbed the other boy around the mouth to keep him from screaming she knelt in front of him "calm down, calm down… I'm not going to hurt you; your friend was he was a bad thing and its okay now though all right… I'm going to let your mouth go, don't scream… we're not going to hurt you, were not going to take you anywhere go back to your house knock on your door… your parent will let you in okay" the boy nodded "No screaming" he nodded

She let him go stepping away from him signaling for him to go ahead she turned back to angel as he watched him go scared Buffy said "lets go before his parents still call he cops on us" they left

They were walking though the last part when hey ran into Faith "well, well look who we have her… its miss tight ass and her boy toy knight in shining armor"

Buffy said "Faith got to hell"

Faith smiled "see you're heeling up"

Buffy folded her arms "thanks but no thanks to you"

Faith said "hey I'm ready to party when you are" she got in Buffy's face "lets dance see who lands on top" she got closer "you know that feeling your feeling that boiling in your blood the want for the kill to kill me" she walked around her "think about how good it would feel… come on, you know you wanna, do me because you know I'm going to do you" she turned to stole away Buffy brought her fist up to hit her when Angel stopped her by grabbing her arm

Angel said "not worth it"

Faith said "this is" as she brought a spinning ark kick and ht Buffy right in her casted arm and sending waves of pain through it that she didn't even know were still there, and kicked in her jaw "Ooo did I hurt you… you might wanna run home and put some I on that"

Buffy kicked her feet out "actually not that bad"

Faith said "there's my girl"

Angel warned "Buffy don't let her goed you"

Faith said "I haven; event started" she went to kick Angel between the legs Angel caught it she smiled as she brought her other floor a crossed his face as he tried to spin her into the ground got knocked back by the momentum of the force of the kick do to him spinning her, wile she was down Buffy brought her foot down right on the back of her neck doing what she hopped she would Faith though to move and Buffy took a page from the new vampire in town fighting book and put her foot under Faiths arm as she turned Buffy curled her up into a pretzel sitting in her

"Grow do you like that Faith learned it from your new friend don't try me Faith… I just might give you what you want"

Angel leaned down next to her and said "you only want it because you think your lie is not worth living, we're not going to make it easy for you"

Buffy leaned down to her ear "I'm not you, looks like I won't be giving you that kiss of death… I'm going to let you live" she grabbed her head and slammed it against the didn't walk as hard as she could getting up leaving her there, angel put her to him she was shaking with fear anger and rage at Faith they walked away.

Buffy and Angel went back to the library and found everyone working they looked up when they came in she went and sat down Willow said "Buffy you okay"

Buffy nodded "had a run in with Faith"

Giles said "you okay"

Buffy said "she fought dirty but I'm okay"

Willow said "what did you find out"

Buffy said "well she's not doing it nor is faith she's turning the children and there going and getting there friends and being them to her"

Xander said "okay that just sick and twisted"

Giles said "that explains why it was so easy to lore the children n away unnoticed"

Buffy sighed "I just hope the kid that saw us stake the vampire doesn't tell his parents what we looked like because we 'killed'…" she used air quotes "…his friend, they might think were the killer we could end up in big trouble I'm already trouble I don't need anymore legal problems"

Giles said "keep a low profile you should be okay"

Buffy said "sure"

Giles took off his glass walking around the table "we know who she is"

Buffy nodded "great… who" He placed the book in front of her she and Angel looked at each other and back at the picture as she said "oh my god"

Angel was supposed to pick Buffy up and they were going to the bronze to meet friends, he knocked and Joyce let him in he said "hi Mrs. Summers… I came to meet Buffy"

Joyce said "I know… can I talk to you" Angel stepped in and she said "Angel… how are you doing"

"fine… better then the last time you saw me"

She looked at him "thank you for helping her… out I wonder, I it would be easier for you to, well… take over the fighting part" Buffy was at the top of the steps on her way down she heard that

Angel responded "I know your worried Mrs. Summers any parent would be but it is he job it is her destiny and she has excepted it and I more anyone else can tell her different she has seen what goes bump in the night and she wouldn't be able to function without it it's part o her it's in her blood I can't change that no one can change that… all I can do is help her and protect her from getting killed even with vampires like that if I hadn't been there she wouldn't have lasted nearly as long we pulled at each other fighting we win I need her she needs me I can't take hat away from her no one can"

Joyce said "not unless she dies"

Angel said "I know you worry but she's okay she's smart… she always survives, she's fine Miss Summers, we both will be fine"

Buffy came down said "Angel when did you get here"

He knew she had heard them and said "not long"

She said "can we go I don't want to be late"

Joyce said "bye sweet heart"

Buffy said "closing the door "don't wait up"

Angel looked at her as they walk down her from walk "you don't have to act like that with her"

Buffy said "she'll never understand"

Angel said "you don't have to be rude because of it"

Buffy said "sorry but I wanted to celebrate my cast coming off and being fully healed"

He looked at her "really"

She turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck "fully healed now if I recall correctly you told me something about you haven't started teasing me… could you start tonight long bath long massage and you show me what I've been missing for the past two weeks."

He said "I don't know…. You were worried about us getting caught and hiding it, it might be too hard" she knew he was teasing and she pulled him into a deep kiss teasing him the ay e liked

He pulled back "okay not that hard how long we staying at the bronze"

She said "an hour and we have to act just as we always do… lave and go back to your place for the night"

He said "let's go then shall we"

Buff met the others at the bronze Angel got in and let everyone in the back door they managed to snag ether table and they sat with willow and Oz Buffy had told him to act normal as he usually would prior to there new discovery of the fact they can now have a bit of fun with no consequences

Willow said "how is everything going"

Buffy said "okay"

Willow said "can we talk a minute"

Buffy nodded "sure" she turned to Angel "we'll be back"

The girls headed to the ladies room didn't go in Willow said "is something going on with you two"

Buffy said "Angel and I are dating you knew this"

Willow said crossing her arms "you know I didn't mean that… something more something good"

Buffy sad "what"

Willow pulled her closer to the bathroom and a dark corner "Angel called me asking me about the curse that bight you two got beat… I looked and well it was permanent"

Buffy said "really"

Willow gave her a look "you know don't you"

Buffy said "okay yeah… but you can't tell anyone he told me that night and tonight is the first night were testing it out" she lied she just couldn't tell her yet she was afraid of what she might say

Willow said "Ohh I'm so happy for you…you two finally get to be happy"

Buffy said "tell no one… promise, you didn't tell on a bully for five years keep his for me until I figure it out and that won't be five years"

Willow nodded "okay… I'll do it"

They returned to the group Angel said "didn't we want to go on a sweep one more time"

Buffy said "yeah and I have to stop home and change and I have school tomorrow so we should go"

Angel said "I'll walk you home"

Buffy nodded "yeah we've been here two hours between the lines, talks, a talk's food and drink that time went"

The others were looking at them Buffy smiled as they left Xander said "something's fishy going on"

Willow said "Xander what… they always do that"

Xander said "I don't know"

Buffy went home and got a few things while Angel went and did a quick sweep of the cemetery she left and went bak to his place when she got there it was not what she expected candles all over flowers silk sheets laid in front of the fireplace and pillows she knew tonight they were going to have fun He came down stairs in his black velvet robe came up behind her giving her the rose she smelled it

"you didn't patrol did you" she smiled smelling it again

He said "I did a quick run though there was nothing there… came here and set up now come up stairs before your bath gets cold"

She said "yes sir" he chased her chased her upstairs

After the long bath they sat on the floor in the living room in front of the fire and he come her hair dry and slowly started working on her body she said "that feels good"

He had her laying on the pillows while he worked on her back then he rolled her over she said "your way to good at this"

He smirked "I haven' even started"

She looked at him under lust filled eyes "then you better start"

He smiled "oh will" picking up the rose he gave her earlier and used the top of it tot brush her bare skin and that just aroused her more no as mouch as his kisses that followed

The next morning

Buffy work up and she realized she was in Angel's bed for a brief moment she thought he wasn't there but when she turned over he was right there looking at her propped up on one arm smiling "morning"

She smiled "morning" she leaned over and kissed him

He said "I would love to indulge in you but you have to go too school"

she pouted running her fingers over his chest "can't I stay here with you"

he said "I make you a deal"

she sat up "listening"

"for play in the shower" he smirked

She grinned "you going to make me late"

He said "true but do you care"

She said "hell no" she kissed him

She got to school five minutes late her hair was still wet from the shower she cover her hair with a scarf she went into the library first thing Willow was there she greeted her "hi Buffy"

Buffy said "hi willow"

Willow said "you're late"

Buffy nodded trying not to show her glee from why she was late but Willow was trying to suppress the same glee she went over to Giles clearing how her thought and said "hi Giles"

Giles said "might not be such a great one"

She said "what"

He said "this"

Buffy looked at the paper he handed her "it doesn't say anything… boy describes friend killers as tall dark haired man in black and long coat and a pretty blonde girl he friends death was a mystery… that might be bad but he doesn't know it was us"

Giles said "no but he's having a press conference this afternoon and he can make it you"

Buffy said "my job and tress don't mix"

Giles said "exactly"

Buffy sat "so he's going to reveal my Identity or have me and Angel thrown under the jail" she mummered "well my good morning was short lived" looking back at him "what do you want me to do"

Giles said "get off campus come back tonight warn Angel we'll meet back here with a plan"

Buffy sad "okay… I'm going to go home get stuff go to Angel's til night fall"

Giles said "go through the back"

She went home and to her room started packing her stuff and called Angel she was packing hr bag when her mother walked in "I have to go I'll see you soon"

Joyce said "what the hell are you doing not this again"

Buffy said "Mom let me explain"

She said "you better start explain this instant"

Buffy looked at her "a kid saw me and Angel stake another vampire his friend and he told his parent Wilkins is going to be reporting us on the news I could be in real trouble here"

Joyce said "this is getting out of hand"

Buffy said "I know"

Joyce sat on the bed "where are you going"

Buffy said "Angel's take the sewers he has a back entrance none will see me vampires jam on sewer systems probably the best way to go"

Joyce said "I wish you could just tell me what's going on"

Buffy flopped next to her do you really want to know"

Joyce said "okay no… but the general the over view something so I know what to expect instead of flipping out when the police come to my door looking for you"

Buffy said "you wanna know I'll tell you, a vampire super bitch is in town killing kids and turning them, I had a dream about it we fought you saw the outcome off that fight, Mayor is involved he's been running the show for years Faith's on his side she wants me to either die or kill her the ascension incoming he's going t turn into something and kill all Sunnydale, this jail thing is to get me out of the way till then and Angel… that or reveal my identity and get caught up in press which is bad and prevent me from doing my job."

Joyce said "maybe I didn't wanna know…"

Buffy rolled her eyes "be happy you don't have to deal I gotta go Angel waiting… cops come I'm gone you haven't seen me sense that night and you get out of here go to LA get a motel hell stay at dad's he's never home… you see Faith stay away from her don't let her in don't inter act… get away she use you to bait me… don't do it"

Joyce said "be careful Buffy" they hugged.

Buffy got to Angels he met her and took her bags she said "I should have never left that shower this morning she came up the sewer steps into the basement, he said "Are you certain"

Buffy said "turn on the radio"

He did and it was the mayor's press conference they gave out her name and his as a nickname "what do we do"

She looked at him stay here no one knows where you live"

He said "Faith does"

She said "damn it"

He said "my apartment"

She said "good… we should go there now"

When they got there Buffy was shocked to see the hole building had changed I was like a house she looked at Angel "what did you do… or did you"

He smiled "It was me when I returned form hell and got my head together and I stripped the place and rebuilt the inside of the building made it more of a home but beside that it looks the same on the outside they walked in the famous basement entrance and inside of what had been there fore she was faced with a front hall way and too her left a living room with a fireplace her right the two bed rooms around the corner where his bed use to be was the stairs she went upstairs and found another living room with a fire place kitchen and table on the third floor was a bunch of rooms training everything curtains thick to keep out the sun

She said "how did you"

Angel said "I own the building"

She said "great"

He said ""not the best" he walked her to the bed room on the second floor or rather the ground floor first room and the bedroom was the same as the old apartment but the bed was different and was covered in black and red velvet and black wood four post bed

She said "it's beautiful"

He said "I wanted this room again in this home so we could possibly relive that night with a better out come"

She said "Angel I never once regretted that night ever Angel… it was you and me that night and now we can have many more but I never regretted it, I made love to the man I love I would NEVER regret that"

He said "I know"

She said "good… now were stuck here till night fall any ideas"

He said "I don't know"

She said "I can think of a few things" she walked past him into the bed room and he followed looking only in her eyes going in and she pushed the door shut behind them"

That night

They headed to the library that night sewer ad came up from the boiler Willow and Xander hugged her she said "hey"

Giles said "there looking for you"

Buffy said "we have a safe house"

Willow said "the mansion"

Angel said "no… Faith knows us there, we moved"

Buffy said "somewhere familiar"

Willow looked at them "where"

Angel said "my old place"

Xander said "where it started"

Buffy said "safest doesn't look like a apartment or home were good"

Willow said "are you good"

Buffy nodded "you have to see it… its totally different"

Just then the power was cut Willow said "what' going on"

Angel said "some one cut the power"

Buffy looked behind them and said "I thing I know who" they turned to see a room full of vampire eyes watching them at least ten to fifteen and then she stepped for the shadows

Elvann'ya smiled nice to see you again slayer

Buffy crossed her arms "I wish I could say he same about you"

Elvann'ya walked to the rail "now, now I didn't com e to fight"

"Thank you, for spearing us" Buffy voice seethed with sarcasm

Elvann'ya looked down at her "I said "id didn't come here to fight that doesn't mean I won't" Buffy didn't want her to know she was scared of her because Buffy knew now she was out of shape and fight with her could nothing but land her in the hospital that was the best case scenario especially sense she was jail bait

Buffy sighed "you said you don't want to fight… what do you want t chat"

Elvann'ya came down the steps slowly running her hand over the rail as she went "yes" sitting down on the chair "you see you are my problem, I want you out of he way"

Buffy gave her a look readjusting her folded arms "still not going anywhere"

Elvann'ya leaned forward on her knees "I can make your life a living hell"

Buffy smirked "my life already was a living hell you just ticked me off"

Elvann'ya got up pacing toward her "I could break you in half right now and you couldn't stop me"

Buffy looked right at her with all confidence facing the change "you won't… because you need me you want me to see what ever it is you and the mayor is planning"

Elvann'ya glared "but that doesn't mean I won't beat the hell out un till then my guide lines were not to kill you"

Buffy looked confident "Well then…" she had nothing her face dropped "I really don't know cause… I just, could you possibly not beat me into unconsciousness

Willow yelled "Buffy!"

Buffy shook it off "sorry I'm back… what did you really want

Elvann'ya smiled "I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm going to do next and I just want to see weather you can stop me"

Buffy looked skeptical "why would we believe you"

Elvann'ya smiled "easily… because no one can stop me and the catch is you need to know where in 24hrs"

Buffy said "what are you going to do"

Elvann'ya smiled "I and my young minions are going to sneak into the hospital and take all of the sick children… you have to find out which hospital, and get the kids before I do the and knowing that the police are after you… that might be"

Buffy said "hard but not impossible"

Elvann'ya walked past them and right out "we'll see about that"

Buffy told the others to go "threw the hospitals…. Ones with the most children"

Giles said "what are you going to do"

Buffy said "we need to get out of here…. Well meet here tomorrow afternoon"

Willow said "Be careful" the lights came on

Xander said "don't worry Buff we won't let them get away with it"

Buffy hugged her friends and Angel came back they left

Next chapter coming soon


	3. Mission Impossible

Buffy woke up in bed with Angel she turned o find him reading and going through papers she said "did you go to sleep"

He said "for a short while… you want breakfast"

She sad "sounds great"

He left the room and she went and showered she came into the kitchen her hair was still wet And she was in a towel under his robe he had turned on the radio and it was a news bulletin going over. Breaking News Buffy summers and her accomplice Angel, they have been helped by there other accomplices"

Buffy looked at Angel "no, they can't"

He turned on the TV it showed a picture of her two friends and Giles "Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris and Rupert Giles the group maybe worrying together and we have a tip hey might be at the hospital tonight" Buffy turned off the TV

"Son of bitch" she buried her face in her hands rubbing them Up and down

Angel said "they said it wouldn't be easy"

Buffy said "really impossible"

Angel handed her the plate "not impossible… what are you going to do"

She looked at the plate "I don't know but they can't do anymore for us… I'm not going to let them get in trouble for this not for this"

She went to get ready

They headed to the library Giles had covered he Windows and they came in the back. Everyone was there Buffy said "have you heard"

Willow commented "that we're accomplishes"

Buffy went and sat at the table "not any more"

Xander said "what"

Angel placed a hand on her arm "were taking it from here"

Willow said "what"

Buffy looked at him "guys were suppose to handle this, this is our job… not yours"

Xander said "don't pull that on us"

Buffy said "have you ever been arrested… I have I have so many marks against me on my record I would be thrown under the jail, you don't some of you are college bound… wouldn't look good for your records and some of you parents won't bail you out if you do… no your not getting involved"

Giles said "you don't want use involved but we are involved"

Buffy looked at him "not anymore"

They stood in silence Xander said "doesn't matter if you want us or not you got us"

Willow said "yeah"

Giles said "you are my slayer and I don't care what you think I'd go to jail for you before I let you go to jail"

Willow said "were going to need a plan…"

Xander said "and everyone… Oz, Cordelia… and god even Wesley"

Buffy said "you would risk that for us"

Xander said "we wouldn't even think twice about it… well for you anyway"

Buffy said "what's your plan"

They all headed to the hide out Willow said "from her spot at the kitchen table "Wow his place is really nice… you wouldn't think it from the outside"

Angel said "looks can be deceiving"

Xander was flopped in the living room "so this use to be your old apartment changed a lot sense I last saw it"

Angel remarked "that was the whole point"

Buffy was sitting at the kitchen table "what are we waiting for again"

Giles said "we're formulating a plan while the others heck out possible leads"

Buffy whined "does Wesley have to come here"

Giles said "I suspense to but anywhere else we would be exposed"

Buffy pointed out "that is the point when Faith went rebel he called the cavalry on her he hear this stuff about me"

Angel finished "he might do the same"

Giles said "he is a rather stuck up man… and your right in a scenario like this yes it might be in our best interest to me on neutral territory"

Buffy said "Angel Mansion he knows it, it would be easier for him… only problem is I would be easier for everyone else"

Willow said "Ooo Ooo maybe the vampires with come and the watchers council they'll fight and kill each other and hen we get out scoot free"

Buffy said "think were going to need a better plan then that"

They went to the mansion using the sewers Giles came through the main while they stayed in the basement Buffy scoped out around Giles waited by the fire place Wesley came in a few moments later

Giles looked past him "where are the others"

He stated "I was going to ask you the same thing"

Giles looked at him "there coming… we all have to be more careful now a days"

Wesley said "the others are parking the van"

Giles said "good, seeing as everyone is antsy about you after what you tried with Faith we thought you might try to do the same With Buffy"

Wesley said "the thought did cross my mind… something seem off about the mayor"

Giles said "a least you could see that"

Wesley looked at him "are you trying to suggest I'm inadequate to do my job"

Giles said "no just that you need to go threw a few more slayers to understand it fully… and not jump to conclusions that you tend to do and Grow a damn back bone man" Buffy watched from outside she scoped out the place they were good she met the others and they headed up as they came up Cordelia and Oz came in

Cordelia said "hospital detail is so Icky… eew!"

Buffy walked up with Angel "what did you find out"

Wesley said "well from asking around and scoping out the hospital the definitive answer is"

Buffy looked at Oz he said "two hospitals"

Angel said "which are"

Cordelia said "we'll LA General and Sunnydale General"

Oz said "It's Sumnydale… the most children"

Buffy said "good, anyone changing we should do it now everyone in the van Oz"

He said "I painted the Van black… no on will know, point it back before morning, actually don't have to the just have to wash it down" they nodded heading out

They got to the hospital Buffy didn't know if they wee early or wrong but they had to get to work now, Buffy said "Willow I need you to knock out the power in the children's ward

Willow looked skeptical "what about those in ICU on machines and such"

Buffy said "if you can knock out the light s without knocking the machines out… wait they have generators knock them off, the generators will keep the machines running"

Xander said "what are you planning"

She looked at Angel and back "me and Angel are going to change in to doctor's scrubs and coats to get to the wards and the children out the back way and transport them to another hospital"

Angel said "Wesley Cordelia go in first scope it out"

Cordelia said "why us"

Buffy said "ere wanted fugitives what do you think"

Xander commented "and me"

Buffy said "scope around on foot next to the van and get out of her eat first sign of trouble"

Angel said "let's go"

Cordelia and Wesley went in while the others scoped out the outside Willow was preparing to cut the power while Buffy and Angel got out of the van and Buffy asked "Giles"

He handed her the two pair of glasses she took them they heads in the nearest sewer entrance jumping down into the whole and then heading to the closest opening to the basement

Cordelia and Wesley got to the wing Cordelia looked in on the sick children she said "there is a lot of them"

Wesley said "it sure is" he turned and saw Faith come in the side door just as the power was cut

Cordelia said "this was the plan right"

Wesley said "Faith wasn't part of it" they backed towards the nearest exit.

Buffy and Angel got up stairs and headed to the nearest Employee closet and came back out minutes later in glasses scrubs and lab coats grabbing the nears clip boards leavening the paper work and putting blank in it

Meanwhile Cordelia and Wesley back to the nearest exit when a group of Vampires came in she said "what good is the scoping if the bad guys get in anyway"

Wesley stated panicking "be calm miss chase the others will be here t handle it… so stay calm"

Cordelia looked at him "I am calm… calmer then you at the moment"

Wesley said "where the hell are they"

Cordelia said "I don't know but if they don't get here soon were going to have big problem"

They walked out into the hall ad three scurfy guard that here checking the floors walked past them as they tried to look like two doctors comparing notes in the hall and talking to on another. Buffy nodded to go where they came from to the next closet stair case to where they need to be

Angel said "how the hell are we suppose to get the kids out… especially on the chance that held of them might be vampires and we can't keep staking little vampires in front of kids"

Buffy looked at him over her glasses "I know that… what can we do, protecting them is more important then them seeing us"

Angel pointed "they draw securities attention to us and we get shot because they started screaming or we're forced to leave the children to protect ourselves, and that s if Elvann'ya Doesn't shows up"

Buffy said "thank you so much for pointing out all the flaws in this plan… you've been hanging out with Cordelia haven't you"

Angel said "come on"

They got up to the floor and they glanced down the hall Angel said "keep waking"

Buffy looked at him confused "why"

Angel pushed her ahead of him "they figure out it's us they'll draw attention and Faiths down there we need to find a back entrance to the individual rooms"

Buffy said "good"

Angel said "you go... get Wesley and Cordelia Out of there when you get my signal"

She asked "what's that"

He smirked "oh you'll know it"

She headed down he hall trying to look like she was just a dome wandering doctor as she got to them she sled along the wall Cordelia was about to yell her name when Buffy grabbed her around the moth looking in Faiths directing "don't I know I'm here I'm here to get you out of her when I give you the signal or rather Angel does I want you out of here"

Cordelia nodded Wesley confirmed a group of carts ran down the hall was as the lights flickered Buffy ran them to the nearest exit as it ran across the hall they were pushed out the stair well Buffy shut the door as Faith knocked the carts out of the way. Buffy looked through the door waiting 'til she saw Angel coming down the hall to move back into the corridor

Faith said "let's go kiddies"

Five adult Vampires came up to flank her ad Buffy saw across the hall at the kid vampire surrounding the humans trying to act like they were trying to help them"

Buffy said "Angel you better do something soon" she took out two mini hand held crossed bows and broke out the door window and shot down the hall killing one injuring another she came out racing across the hall and jumping though the glass the kids ran to one side she already knew which wee humans and which were not now she was thinking now what the hell do I do to separate them and not cause a panic

She smiled bending over smiling placing her hands on her knees "let's play a game"

Angel opened the door, ducked as the secondary lead vamp swung a back elbow at his face. The momentum brought him face to face with the dark haired vampire as Angel said "you shouldn't have done that" and he sent a one-two combo into his face, following through with a spinning backhand that sent him sprawling to the linoleum hospital floor. With that foe momentarily out of the way, he turned to face the next threat, and took a hard fist to the face. As he stumbled a step back, he saw a stout, solid looking vampire advancing on her and just barely blocked the front kick aimed at his abdomen. He hoped Buffy was doing better but when he glanced over she was having trouble separating the kids this was not going to end well he knew it.

Wesley and Cordelia stood in the hall "we … we should get help, the others"

Cordelia said "yes, let's go do that" they ran back outside

Giles was in the van with Willow an Oz as he said "Cordelia and Wesley are coming out"

Giles said "I have to go in there"

Willow said "no Buffy said"

Giles was determined "I got to go" he was out of the Van

She yelled at him "GILES!!" the others got in.

Giles ran in going up the back stairs he reached the floor opening it the vampire closest to him attached he too the crosses putting it to the vampires chest and staking him with the other hand while he was distracted he saw Buffy in the room with the window ran jumped and didn't land as swiftly as her belly flopped and just about knocked himself out

Buffy turned to him helping him up and said "Giles… what are you doing here"

He stood holding his back "I had to help you couldn't do this alone"

She smiled "thank you that was dumb but thank you" she whispered "get the kids out of here, I have to go help the others" she knew this wasn't going to work but she has to be optimistic"

The hospital halls had erupted into chaos, Buffy threw herself into the free for all with the vampires and the dark haired slayer. She pulled a metal cart leg off and swung it at her she defected Buffy did a back spinning kick taking the pole to faith stomach impaling her

"Ooo did that hurt" Faith kicked her back

Buffy hit the tall food cart knocking it over Angel wasn't doing much better as he was being held by one vampire and attacked by another Buffy turned throwing a stake at the one holding him as Faith grabbed a pen and stabbed Buffy in the leg while she was wide open. Buffy yelped falling on her good knee and turning to be met with a kick to the face

Faith said holding her stomach "your not looking good B maybe you should have that checked out" Buffy Brought her foot up directly in her gut knocking her to her knees as she brought the good foot up kicking her in the face.

Buffy got up on her good foot "looks like you need it more then me"

Faith said "but oh no the cops are coming who do you think their going to arrest… me or… you" she kicked Buffy grabbing her head Butting her and Angel came to her helping her up they were face t face with two Vampires after faith ran off to get the kids when they prepared to fight them they were stop"

"FREEZE don't move…"

Buffy glanced at Angel "have any idea how were going to get out of this one"

Elvann'ya stepped between the Vampires and said "I might be able to help you with that"

Buffy rolled her eyes turning to the cop with her hands up defensively "it's not us it's them"

Angel said "you really thought that was going to work"

Buffy said "I had to try"

Cop said "you were here attacking these people, we saw the bleeding girl you attack"

Buffy said "figures… look they fought with us it was not us fighting them we were defending ourselves"

Angel sad "Buffy"

Buffy said "I'm stalling"

Elvann'ya walked up to Buffy "this didn't have to be this way"

Buffy glared at her "maybe not but I don't let the bad guys get away with anything's Mrs. Evanna Wilkins" Buffy was Punched into the ground because her leg gave out with the force she said trying to stand up "wept to stop meeting the way"

Buffy went to hit her the cop aim Angel blocked and was hit in the chest he fell to his knees Buffy got one shot in as the vampire when to fight back the cop started shooting and Buffy ducked down they shot Elvanna'ya a vampire killed the cop

Buffy said "that solved that problem" as Buffy turned she was met with a face full of dust she was blinding she rubbed her eyes that only made it worse Angel went to hold off the police.

A hard kick to the face stopped her and she felled back in to the scattered cart and rolled to the floor, flopping flat on her stomach. Blinded and injured, she began to push herself up again "well I guess a hospital is the best place to be" She was grabbed from behind and jerked to her feet. She swung blindly in that direction and hit nothing, the momentum causing her to stagger. She swung with the other arm and continued the beating against the innocent air around her.

She stopped placing her hands on her knees and tried to concentrate trying to get her second wind she stood straight and she was able to maintain a labored fighting stance and closed her mouth to silence her loud breathing. She could do this again, she told herself. She was blind, and in a fight to the death with a creature stronger and faster than she was and she was in a hospital the cops were trying to shoot her and arrest her. She'd faced worse odds. Although, she was unable to recall them just now.

She calmed and tuned out the rest of the hospital nosed focusing on her opponent, aiming her kick head-level to the sound, Buffy spun 360 degrees as fast as she could and felt the heel of her foot connect solidly against, what she hoped was, the side of the vampire's head. As she staggered from the spin and the pain in her hurt leg, she heard the creature's grunt of pain and something hitting the hospital floor with a hard crack and quickly rubbed the powder substance from her eyes. Blinking, her sight returning slightly, she saw the vamp starting to scramble to its knees. She scanned the area around her for any of her weapons and saw one of her stakes several yards to her right but it was o far she grabbed the pole that she had that was near her feet she spun it. She made a dash for it and her legs holding the pole like a jousting stick she thought Buffy was going to hit her in the legs but she went in between and knocked her on her feet.

Wobbled slightly under her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the vampire jumping to its feet and charging after her. It would be on her in a second. At the last instant, Buffy dove for the stake, hitting the linoleum floor sliding on the floor in a rolling tumble, snatching up the weapon, and stabbing in the gut had it ready when she bobbed back to her feet. She was a lot weaker then she should be then it hit her the powder it was a weakener in it "you Bitch… you drugged me"

she smiled "life's not fair honey" The vampire came at her wielding the stake Buffy had stuck in its gut, and the Slayer parried the strike with her free forearm, then retaliated with her own stake. But the vampire was suddenly standing somewhere else, moving faster than her eyes were able to keep up. Or she was just slowing down to the point she was losing sense of her surroundings. Buffy quickly reversed her stake in a backhand swing at the creature's head but it was blocked and she felt something slash her ribs under that arm. Looking she saw the pole from he cart in her hand she had deep huge gashes Tucking her arm against the pain, she tried to back-pedal away but could not escape the front kick to the face that snapped her head back. At that time her legs finally decided that they had had enough, and, after taking a couple of shaky steps back, her knees buckled and Buffy landed on her rear. She sat there for a dazed before falling back and hit her head hard again the floor.

Angel came back around the corner and saw his slayer hit the floor the vampire came to her and Buffy brought the stake up to stake her and it was blocked she grade her near her lower arm and were she had impaled her twisting it until you herd it snap taking the stake and said "that arm not looking to good… is it better now telling me am I doing this right" she bright the stake down toward her Buffy shifted and it was now aiming for her head slashing her face with it she cried out in pain crawling Back as the vampire took the stake and put it through Buffy's leg she screamed

Angel saw as Faith had knocked Giles out and was getting the last of the kids out he was torn between helping g Buffy and helping the kids and Buffy looked like she was in more trouble and a lot easier to hello then the kids right now he went to help his love.

Angel yelled "Hey!!" he snapped kicked to the vampires face as she looked up at him she wobbled back as he hit her and she fell hitting her head on the floor with a crack she got up Angel grabbed Buffy and his side in the corner as the cops came around and chased Elvann'ya away he held Buffy and tried to help her, her we're he could taking her down stairs


	4. Mission Impossble 2

I have tied splitting it up but it wouldn't so I'm sorry enjoy the story

Buffy started to come too and she found that she couldn't move and that she was in a hospital bed her armed wrapped he face was bandage we're it was cut it was bruised leg was bandaged and she just hardly had any energy she looked around and saw Angel leaning on the wall near by she said "Angel what"

The doctor walked in and said "hello again miss summers"

Buffy said "hello doctor been a year has and it"

She said "and your just as much trouble as you ever where"

Buffy said "can I go home"

She said "you have a slight temperature from your injuries we have to give you some shots and you're going to have to stay a minute"

Buffy said "you do know it wasn't my fault right"

She said "I know the cops went after them"

Buffy said "then let me go home"

She said "I can't your mother's orders"

Buffy said "I'm 18… I don't need it; I should be able to leave on my own… as long as I'm not under arrest"

She said "over night then we'll see" she left

Buffy looked at Angel "why… I know you know I hate hospitals, you should have taken me to Giles"

Angel said "he was at the police station all night… he would have been no help"

Buffy said "did they let him go"

Angel nodded "yes… but"

She looked down at her injured hand "they got the kids" Angel nodded "Damn it she was right"

Angel said "we tried Buffy that is the point"

She leaned back in the bed looking at the ceiling and then at him "the point is that we failed we failed those kids… and that means the final stage is going to be occurring"

Angel looked confused "the ascension"

She said "no… my dream"

He said "you can't be sure"

Buffy said "everything has fallen into place for the dream to occur now we just have to stop it"

The next day at the School

Buffy stood a crossed he street and met the others to talk she was leaning on a tree Willow said "hey Buffy"

Xander looked at her how did it turn out last night"

Buffy said "bad for the losing team"

Xander commented rubbing his hands together "which wasn't us"

Willow looked at him "she was referring to us"

Buffy started to walk around the perimeter of the school with them in toe "she set us up she ambushed us there was no way we could have gotten out of that situation with out getting batten or killed by the cops with the guns she pushed" her hair behind her ear "she's strong she smart and she seems to know me well"

Xander joking sarcasm "Faith probly told her how we operate and she stalked us with her little vampire minions that how she got one step ahead of us evil temptress of evil"

The girls looked at him and Buffy thought a minute "that probably what she did" she walked a head of them frustrated ruing her hands though her hair pacing fruitions clear "god why didn't I see it, she set us up"

Willow said "you have been all over the place lately"

Buffy nodded "god this sis crazy… I use that just means we have to change our game plan"

Xander looked at her worried "what are you planning"

She walked away saying "I'll tell you later tonight at the library"

Faith was at the mayors office Elvann'ya was with all the children she saw this she went back to Wilkins's and asked "what is her deal with the children thing"

He said "a long story"

She said "what is it"

He said "she was my wife"

She said "for real"

He nodded "yes over a hundred years ago we were marred she got sick she couldn't have children she was dying at the time I was just starting with the demon community and I made a bargain with a demon sorcerer to have her turned in to a vampire with immortality… the price was I was a made young as well living young and she was dead… still no children and that all she wanted"

Faith said "where has she been all this time"

He smiled "around trying to find a cure… but when she couldn't she would kill the children and that would make them her children"

Faith said "wicked"

Elvann'ya said "have a problem with it"

Faith turned to look at her "no… n fact I think it's cool in a creepy way I'm sure it would have been cool to stay a kid forever it's every parents dream"

She smiled "but my sweets are there worse nightmare, most parents want children to stay kids forever so they can protect them say they will stay cute to keep them from life… I want to keep them young to play on that want exactly… a human weakness"

Faith was confused "I thought you wanted to turn kids because you to couldn't have them"

She smiled "yes so I turn other sweet children into my own and destroy there families lives"

Faith said "got to love a little chaos"

Elvann'ya walked to the window the other slayer is planning something I can feel it keep and eye on her… keep going goes her she give in I don't she'll resist much longer… she'll come to us… I know she will"

Willow and Oz were in the library that afternoon Willow sulked "we need to help Buffy"

Oz mentioned "protection spell"

Willow rolled her eyes you see how well that worked the last time"

Oz said "you find something"

She looked at him "I need help"

That night

Buffy got their just after the sunset campus closed she went to the library and waked in she held up the paper "were in the news and that includes you Giles he had a bandage on his head a bruise on his eye

he touched his nose "I know"

Buffy flopped in the chair this sis getting ridiculous"

Wesley said "but the question is why the children"

Buffy turned to look at him and said "where have you been Wesley… it's what she does"

Giles said "he was on sabbatical"

Buffy turned back around seething with sarcasm "well he's been on sabbatical sense he got here… Ooo here's an idea can he goes back"

Giles said "I'm assuming you had news"

She nodded "when the others get here"

The others arrived Buffy sat in the edge of the table "now I'm not sure if I told you guys of the dream I had"

Willow nodded "you saw the kids and the fight"

Buffy nodded "yes that is true but did I tell you the out come"

Xander looked worried "not sounding good"

Buffy looked down at her hand and at a far spot on the floor then sucked it up looking at them "I lost, we fought she beat me down and the kids finished me Angel was there but he couldn't help me because a wall of fire and a barrier… Angel saw me die he others walked on gleeful and I heard faiths cackling laughter before I died.

Willow and Xander said in unison "YOU DIED AGAIN!"

Buffy said "hasn't happen yet but everything leading up to it has"

Xander stated "you saw these other events happening"

Buffy said "well no, but she got a bunch of children and she has enough now to sustain the army from my dream and she took all the sick children from the hospital small kids, toddlers she has the quota

Willow said "what are you thinking"

Angel sad "she's going to turn them"

Buffy said "she might not have turned all those children just yet I think she's going to wait to the night before and then turn them all"

Willow said "that means we can stop them that is I mean as long as tonight isn't the night before that is"

Buffy said "no I don't think it is think she wants me near well for that… and I'm not, she wants me able to fight but not strong enough to fight her"

Willow said "what's the plan"

Buffy said "well this is what I'm thinking"

Wilkins was in his office when Snyder knocked he said "come in"

Snyder stepped in "I think she know"

Wilkins said "who know what"

Snyder said "Summers the slayer she knows we've been working together I know she knows"

Wilkins said "is that going to be a problem"

Snyder said "I am trying to have her expelled"

Wilkins said "oh no don't do that… I need her at the commencement"

Snyder said "why"

Wilkins commented "it's a very important speech every one should be there"

A week later

Things were to up in the air so Buffy was staying away from campus she was noticing police around a lot more something was odd though Snyder hadn't taken the opportunity he loved and expel her when he knew there was a warrant out for her arrest and went father to sent her wok for school home… something wasn't right about that at all and she knew the mayor was behind it she just couldn't put her finger on why yet but she was getting close

Buffy was Back sitting on the end of the table talking to the others "what did you find Willow"

Willow said "she has to be hiding them somewhere"

Buffy responded "mayor is the mayor he could cover it he already had blaming us remember"

Xander hopped off the counter "question is… How does the Scooby gang unite to take her down?"

Wesley said "so we are trying to find a specific plan in order to indubitably sneak behind enemy lines and retrieve the lost children"

Buffy gave him a look rolling her eyes saying "that is just what we said… see take a page from Giles book say the intellectual stuff before we to when you say it after, you just appear to be slow, I already thought you were… but, you don't want other people to think that"

Angel said "were going to need a better plan a lot of magic"

Willow sulked "man I miss Amy she would have been great for that"

Buffy said "we got you and we know you know enough to make it happen"

Willow said "I would need to test it a few times… but I'm a beginning Wicca I can't do that much"

Buffy said "we need help a lot of it" the lights blew out "there here"

Willow said "why"

Faith was first in pushing both doors open "because were going to win this"

Buffy was irritated she said crossing her arms "no I think you just wish it"

Faith said "cold B" she got close to her "but you can always try… I'm always up for a fight but it so much more fun to watch to watch Elvann'ya kicks your ass"

Buffy said "sad that you have to watch someone else fight me when you can't do it yourself … there's a name for you Faith" she got in her face "Wimp, looser… stop me when I get warm"

Faith had a look like she could kill her then Wilkins's said "Faith… we didn't come here to fight"

Buffy said "no you are because you know I'd beat you…" Angel stepped up

Faith said "you want to test that that theory"

Elvann'ya said "no one's testing anything but me"

Wilkins said "ladies no fighting"

Buffy asked "then why are you here… not to riddle us again"

Wilkins smiled "oh no, we came to see what you all were up to"

Buffy said "wow… like were going to tell you why you don't do what you've been doing and spy on us, you get the information a lot easier"

Wilkins said "my your spunky, I need someone like that working for me"

Buffy sighed rolling her eyes "sorry, just wouldn't feel morally right or ethical if I worked for a killer… sorry"

Elvann'ya said "stick around though there is much fun to be had" she patted the side of Buffy's face "much fun"

Buffy stopped by her mom's house she used the tunnels to be safe she went in checked every thing when she was done her mom came down stairs "nice to see your doing alright"

Buffy nodded "I'm okay for now but I could be better… I just wish this vampire from hell would go back there"

Joyce went and sat on the couch "some times wish I could have done more"

Buffy turned to look at he quizzically "more what"

Joyce said "something maybe to prevent"

Buffy said "stop right here mom you never could have prevented it… it was predestined no one could have prevented it but the powers that be themselves"

Joyce said "what am I suppose to think Buffy twice I've seen you seriously injured Buffy, it's getting you in trouble with the law… things are happening I don't understand"

Buffy went an sat next to her "I know mom, there's a whole underworld out there that connected to the one you know in so many ways that I don't even know yet… but it's my deal I'll handle it" she hugged her "I know I concerns you mom but it what I have to do" they talked a little while longer and Buffy headed back to Angels

The next evening

Willow and Oz research she said typing on the computer "okay we have the sewer plans"

Oz stated "Angel tracked the little vampire's ad he kids to the cave"

She looked up at him "what if it's a trap"

Oz came closer to her running a hand through her hair "get hem to go there only to set hem up to have to fight… possibly, but they need to get the children out"

Willow sighed "what do we do… I mean she's smart she knows us she could have one of her minions watching us right now"

"We just have to hope there not" Oz comforted

That night

Buffy and Angel met in the park that night just south of near the hill where the cave was she said "what did you find out"

"There sense still strong" he answered

She nodded "good there still there… your sure not just left behind residue of them just leaving"

He nodded "there still there but it still might be hard to get them out of there"

"Yeah, might be kid vampires" she sat on the bench

He said "let's go check it out first"

They walked over the hill to the cave entrance Angel and Buffy wet inside by side she followed Angels great sense of things down the corridor down the paths until they reached the room they saw all the children and they were surrounded by the little vampires.

Buffy said "you got any plans"

Angel said "yes I go in they sense me as a vampire tell them I as sent to watch them sense out the little vampires and you kill them"

Buffy said "I… Oh okay"

Angel said "I know its hard Buffy but here vampires like any other out have to kill them"

Buffy said "I know… I know" she sighed lets do this

Angel went in she watched and he got about ten out to her before the last one tipped them off and it was a all out fight Angel and Buffy did what hey knew best and told the human children to run while held back and threw the others.

Buffy said "come on you thought we were going to let you get away with this"

One said "were kids"

Buffy said "you only wish it" she turned kicking a little vampire away she had height weight and strength on them bad thing about it they still has the speed thing going for them and it was going very well for them _mental note: don't ever work for a daycare_

They ere taking care of hem when on shot Buffy with a dart she knocked It off and when it hit the ground it dissolved they did the same to Angel and hey were about to run after the boy when Elvann'ya showed up

Buffy said "oh great you again"

Elvann'ya smirked "you took my children"

Buffy said "they ran"

Angel said "anyone ever ell you not to leave your children unattended"

Buffy finished "yeah they might get hurt"

Elvann'ya laughed "but I can always make more the children didn't get very far… you might have some but I got he rest"

Buffy said walking past her "you haven't won this" Angel walked out with her

Elvann'ya smirked "I already have"


	5. Big Plans

I have tied splitting it up but it wouldn't so I'm sorry enjoy the story

They met the others at the library Giles said "were you successful"

Buffy nodded sadly "we saved a few of them they caught the rest… there probably going to kill them now"

Angel rubbed her shoulder"

"But there was still something not right about that" Buffy sad "thinking about the events of the night"

Giles took off his glasses "what"

Buffy sat a the table looking at them "she let us go she didn't try to fight when I walked past her she just let us walk right out"

Wesley spoke for the first time "it's quite possible she thought she has something over your head that you have not realized yet"

Buffy said "good start Wesley, your learning"

Willow said "I better go… I'll keep looking up stuff and trying to pool my Wiccan resources"

Buffy got up and hugged her "okay will's be careful we need to put some play in to action and soon"

Oz said "I'll drive you"

They walked out of the library Willow clutched her bag "I wish I could do more for them"

Oz said "you will"

Willow sighed "I can't even cure your lycanthropy"

Oz smiled "if you're meant to you will… just like with this"

She smiled "let's go I have a lot of work to do"

Elvann'ya went to the mayor's office Faith was sitting there she said "it's done"

Faith said "you got them"

Elvann'ya nodded "they have no clue"

Faith smiled "they will when they drop dead"

Mayor said "I didn't come here to talk about there deaths even though it does bring me fuzzy feelings"

Snyder said "standing next to him and me as well"

Mayor said "the ritual is to take place to turned the young brood"

Elvann'ya nodded "tomorrow morning"

Faith said "and tomorrow night"

Mayor said "we finish this"

Elvann'ya said "yes we do"

Buffy said "what ever there going to do it probably going to go down between tonight and tomorrow… and we have to do something about it"

Xander said "what can we do"

Buffy said "there has o be something that we can do to stop them tomorrow something they'll never see coming"

Giles said "I might have an idea"

Wesley said "excuse me Mr. Giles she is my charge and shale handle this from what I can tell in this situation you haven't done much to help yourself"

Giles said "excuse me… but if you call running around and screaming like a sissy a plan then yes you have you done a lot"

Buffy said "all you have doe is get in our way we wee fine with out you and we'll be fine again"

Wesley said "I'm your watcher"

She said "yes and you've done a lot to show for it"

Wesley said "I am your watcher your suppose to listen to me"

Buffy actually "your the watcher your suppose to watch… help if and were you can but you can't so I suggest you watch and learn"

Wesley said "I have watched and I see where this is going" 

Buffy got up and said "please enlighten me… tell me what you think I do is so wrong because half of everything you do is much worse seeing as you're the one that hasn't a clue of hat your doing"

Wesley came closer "I do to"

Buffy looked at him "I tell you what you do and do very well… you whine you cry you get in the way if there was a medal for doing that you would have it"

Wesley said "Miss Summer"

Buffy said "don't unless your grow damn back bone I don't need you" it was sad and hysterically funny he looked like he was about to cry he turned grabbed his things and walked out

Buffy turned to the others "I have a plan…"

The next morning

they all met at they safe house Buffy explained "so you think it's crazy"

Giles said "better then most of your prior plans in this scenario"

Buffy said "thank so much for the encouragement… I just feel all warm and fuzzy"

Giles said "I could works"

She sat on the arm of the couch "but it depends on you"

Giles said "they'll be here"

Buffy nodded "good… I'm going to need everyone"

Xander said "you go it… anything you need we'll take care of it"

Buffy said "we will" she got up "so this is how it goes down…"

Elvann'ya plans "it goes down like this… the ceremony tonight in Breakers woods

Mayor said "well do the turning"

Snyder said "that is scheduled for this morning"

Mayor said "between the tea"

Faith said "can't wait for tonight thought it will be a ride"

Buffy was in the weapons cabinet "wee going to need a army for this"

Giles was setting out the magicks "is this enough"

Buffy said "get as much as we need she's powerful… we have to pack a punch"

She went over to willow who said "got the plans and all I need no is placement and what magic's were using I could give you a dry run but nothing certain until hat night"

Buffy thought a minute I just figured out something… I need Angel's help"

Elvann'ya they met in the meeting room the children were sitting around in a circle the vampire children were around them and they prepared for the ritual

They lit the candles starring the chant

The children were under hypnosis as there hands were cut last they were as he ritual was bought to the end

Elvann'ya smiled it is done "won't be long now"

That night

Buffy pulled on her coat "okay everyone know where there suppose to be"

Angel grabbed the weapons back Willow handed Buffy and Angel the crystals Buffy said "you sure these are going to work"

Angel said "we can't afford for these not to"

Willow said "they'll work"

Giles said "there getting into place"

Buffy nodded "we go into the woods… he have to kill them all of them"

Angel said "shall we go" Buffy and the others headed out the door

Elvann'ya stood at the window "it's starting"

Faith said "there coming"

Elvann'ya looked at her "you know the plan"

Faith nodded "oh yeah she'll kill me or I'll kill her"


	6. Final Battle: Dream becomes realiy

I have tied splitting it up but it wouldn't so I'm sorry enjoy the story

It had only been a few minutes sense they all had gathered at the entrance to breaker woods they were to feet the mystical help there Giles sad "they'll be here"

Buffy said irritated "there better can't afford for my as to get kicked in a permanent way"

Willow said "I have to get the others for Mystical help"

Buffy said "you don't already have them"

Willow said "oh yeah thee here look…" she point at the hill as five teens came over it; they met them half way "two are friends of Amy's two are friends of Michaels"

One girl said "I'm Elisa I master conjuring"

Another said "I'm Victoria I master positions, portals… spell casting"

A guy said "I'm Rowan protection spells barriers and crystals"

The last guy said "I'm Jason astral projection, telekinesis… spell casting"

Buffy said "take them to Giles will he can split them off into groups so that they are all were thee best needed and do most good with the elder spell casters"

Willow walked away sating "you haven't seen magic until you see what they can do these are the masters"

Buffy and Angel went and sat on a bench to talk she said "god this chick has gotten to me… this were it all goes down and I'm abut to freak out""

Angel said "don't… in the end all she is, is a vampire and you're a slayer"

She said "no she's a vampire slaying vampire, okay maybe she doesn't slay vampires but she has a real mommy complex"

Angel sad "you handled it before you can handle it again"

Buffy sad "I don't exactly remember any of those times"

Angel said "you're the slayer, your smarter then you think you are you have everyone behind you this time your not alone… and your not going to die"

She looked at her hands and up and him "how can you be sure"

He said "I can because I know you and I love you… and you'll fight right down to the last breathe in your lungs and even if they took that you run on adrenaline until your body failed to work anymore"

She smiled laughing "you really think we can beat this"

Angel said "oh Buffy I know we can" he took her hand "as long as we do it together" she smiled as he got up and she took his hand he glanced and said "le start with the vampires coming at us for a start"

They jumped in and Angel back handed one of the vampire Buffy sake one right off the bat turning to kick anther as it came up behind her and ducked at the last minute as two ran right into each other "oh come on did I look that" she staked one "easy" she staked the other

On ran off right into the wood Buffy said "maybe I can catch him"

Angel kicked another staking a third "I'm all right, go!"

Buffy ran off after the vampire she sensed Willow and the others near buy Xander came out "Not armed… don't kill me"

Buffy said "Vampire ran this way" she tossed him her back harnessed crossbow "come on, we have to make sure he doesn't interrupt there magic and that there aren't any others" Xander quickly followed, taking care to point the crossbow at the ground while he ran. They came out of the woods in a side clearing and Buffy led him around the others back in to the woods she stop opening her senses to the vampire and any other near by being in the open woods leading away from the clearings the other were setting up in one started they could not be disturbed, actually. Xander wonder how they were going to end u handling it the vampire woman had a lot of vampire children running around ones they would not see and might be set up waiting or the opportune moment to jump the spell casers and mess them up Buffy and Angel couldn't be everywhere at once so the had to be where they were need and the others had o fight he just hope there were enough of them to tip the balance in Buffy's favor

Buffy didn't say anything to him as she ran

Xander said "question where is the vampire that we are chasing are we chasing what are we doing cause I would love to know"

She said "SHHH!" she reached behind a tree grabbing a hidden vampire and staking it Xander had never seen such a thing it was scary but he couldn't let it get to him like he knew she was trying not to let it get to her

They rounded the corner Mayor, Faith, Elvann'ya were there Buffy signaled for them to back out as they ran Buffy killed three more vampires

Xander asked "what are you gong to do"

Buffy said "me and Faith are going to have our fight just not right now"

Angel was killing another vampire he turned to see Giles coming out of the Woods she said "Giles, what's wrong"

Giles shook his head here are a Bunch of those little vampires around we need you in there we have to get the spells started to protect you both"

Angel was confused "hey haven; put up protection fields around them yet"

Giles said "no time with the consistent vampire attacks"

Angel said "I'm right behind you" he took the sword he ha in hand and expertly three it in a 360 spin chopping of the vampires head he retrieved the sword from the tree "lets go"

Faith said "now you weren't going to run off now were you B"

Buffy turned she said "Xander run"

He said "But"

Buffy said "XANDER!"

He nodded "I'm gone, I'll go find the others… or Angel"

Faith said "finally"

Buffy said "you're not going to win this Faith and you know it"

Faith said "come on B… it's a party, come on you know you wanna know if you got the guts"

Buffy said "maybe I do… maybe I don't"

Faith said "you never know until you try" she got close "come one B, let's see who lands on top" Faith slammed a hard fist into Buffy's stomach, making her double over, then grabbed Buffy by her jacket, swung her around, and launched her into the air. The airborne Buffy hit the tree and rolled to a stop back at Faith's feet.

Faith leaned over her "still feel certain about that B"

Xander an into Angel and Giles Angel had just staked another Vampire Xander said "Buffy's fighting Faith"

Angel said "that's not good"

Xander said "I would think not"

Angel said "Elvann'ya gave us both a walking poison the more we fight"

Giles said "the weaker you get"

Xander said "then how are you fighting al these vampires"

Angels said "were not were ducking them or killing them before the have a chance" he killed another s it came out at him.

Giles said "what do we do"

Angel said "can you guys handle the vampires… I can deal with Faith"

Xander said "won't that kill you"

Angel said "no not as long as we have our crystal it drains the poison from us and when Buffy get in the fight with Elvann'ya"

Xander said "I got it" they split up

Buffy and Faith were facing off the Buffy checked her pocket for the crystal they ran at each other Buffy leaped in the air at the last instant and launching herself in a matched move and Buffy hit the ground hard

The crystal had rolled out of her pocket and Faith was on he she ha her pined to the ground and she was choking her, Buffy was becoming wakened by the seconded and her head started swimming

Buffy tried to pry Faith's hand off her throat but the brunette grabbed her wrist with her free hand and pinned it to the concrete as she forced Buffy down. Soon Faith was straddled across the blonde Slayer, looking down at her with those Evil eyes that waned nothing more then death for the sister slayer,

Faith said "not looking to good B can out beat me now I'm just wondering, cause that poison we gave you that's a killer" a sneer on her face. But Buffy's other hand was still free, that one was reaching for the crystal, which she realized she had dropped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it laying about three feet away from her and she reached for her fingers brushed against the corner of the Gem

Faith said "what you going to do be… Kill me or die, Crystal not going to do you much go"

Buffy kept reaching she hoped Angel got there someone because this was getting ridiculous and she was not going to let her win.

Faith said "Come on B… what you gonna do"

Taking there positions Giles said "there she is"

Xander said "yeah the secretary temptress from hell she didn't look all that big bad that night in the library"

Giles said "don't be fooled… she nearly took down Buffy and Angel"

Xander said "the others in position"

Giles said "yeah were just waiting for Buffy"

Darkness was starting to creep around the edges of her vision but the bright green coming from Faith's eyes pierced through. Buffy knew if she didn't do something, like right now, she was going to loose consciousness and she would not be waking up

She didn't know how she managed it but she changed her tack tick and she did mage to et the crystal she just payed it was strong enough and not breakable as she was thinking she thought here goes nothing she slammed it into her head as she let rip on her other hand she quickly grabbed the hunting knife Faith always carried from there night of fun at the hunting hop and slashed her three times in the gut

She put the crystal back in her pocket standing after kicking her off holding her knife "What a matter faith… lose all your fight not that I'm loose"

Faith ran at her and slammed her into a tree grabbing her by her throat "still got some in me"

Buffy said "Faith always the killer but I think you're afraid to die"

Faith said "in your position you couldn't kill me"

Buffy said "wanna bet' she moved her hadn't in a lighting fast move cutting faith a crossed the throat she knew Faith had probably figured out what he crystal was for she just cut her across the windpipe so she couldn't talk it would kill her but she knew Faith knew now if Buffy wanted to she would be dead Faith fell to her kneed as Buffy slid down the tree hey were eye to eye Buffy held her throat Faith fell on her back looking at Buffy

Faith mouthed you killed me B holding a had on her throat

Buffy rubbed her own "no I didn't you'll live, just know if I wanted to that time you could have been dead"

Angel rushed up seeing Faith bleeding "Buffy" Buffy fell in his lap as he came up next to her "Buffy!"

Buffy said "she's… not, dead"

Angel said "are you…"

Buffy said "I'll live"

Angel said "I should have gotten here sooner"

Buffy said "no… she wanted this… sh-she'll… Live" Red, abrasive bruising was forming around Buffy's neck in the shape of Faith's hand. She rubbed her hand tentatively against her throat. It was hurting her just to breath, but hopefully that, usually, reliable Slayer healing will start to work. Buffy sat up and said "com… on… we have… to go"

Angel said "you can't fight like this"

Buffy stood "No… choice"

Angel said "are you sure"

Buffy nodded "come on… before… lose nerve"

Willow and the others were all set up they had protection spell set up around them

Willow had the spell Book she was surround by a small group some witches some Covent members there main concern

Willow said "we ready to begin" The groups nodded she said "let's go"

Buffy and Angel got to the clearing, Buffy stood at the edge of a clearing Angel stood next to her a army of children came out of the woods lead by a Elvann'ya came out with Wilkins and Faith was being held up by him on hand on her throat the other on her gut just behind Elvann'ya

Buffy was starting feel jitter Angel touched her hand letting her know he was her she glanced at him she knew he was sending her good vibes that the others had her back and they would be able to handle it

Elvann'ya said "you really want this fight Slayer"

Buffy said "yes I do" she took a step closer and a step away from Angel, Buffy k new just who she was and what she was capable of and she did care she wanted his finished tonight

She said "you know the out come"

Buffy said "I don't know… that the point to steal a line from faith book with a twist… shall we fight and see how I really goes down seeing as I kicked her ass shall we finish this"

Then they were surrounding her she was in the center of them and then she knew she sense it she stood in horror looking a all the children but no the were not children they were vampires she remembered this much from the dream

They all began to attack at once, kicking punching Buffy ducked and punched and staked she went a once over her opponents and killed them as many as she could

Buffy said "come on this all you got children"

she said "there my children"

Buffy said "sired them yes" se kicked another away staking another "that way they are ours and now killed, do you like that… matching your babies" she took out a toddler "die" she would cry about it later but now she could let it get to her.

She was getting ticked Angel smirked "that just what we want"

Magic was in the air and Buffy knew it "come on doesn't it hurt… just a little"

Elvann'ya stared daggers at her

Buffy said "oh come on…" she staked another "I know it does but that right you don't have a soul" she killed another

Willow was working on the barrier first "we have t make sure the barrier can go down when the fight gets that deep"

One elder said "we need eyes"

Willow said "I know a spell for that… but wait you need something of the person you're trying to see"

She smiled "that baby magic child… I just need to visualize who I want to see"

She closed her hands together and slowly bring them apart and a glowing ball appeared and it rose just above the group getting about as big as a beach all and inside it she could see Buffy fighting the little vampires and Angel on the side lines waiting for the right moment to get inside taking out the smaller ones closer to him

Willow said "wow"

The elder said "let's work on the barrier"

the oldest no older then 10 she looked around for Angel he still stood at the edge of the clearing she wondered why he hadn't come any closer but he seemed to be in shock as she saw the fire erupt in a circle around the edge of the clearing

she was getting nervous to many things from her dream were occurring she hoped the out come was better thought she was a fury of punched and kicks and it was getting hot as hell in here it was making her tired But she kept fighting

she said "come on setting your minions to do a mothers job"

she turned around and didn't see anyone she thought a minute "well that just great" she turned back coming face to face with the Vampire

"care to say I to my face" and it was on

They fought for what seemed like hours, Elvann'ya sprang forward and running directly towards Buffy not paying any attention to Angel he was not a threat he could not make it past the fire barrier

Buffy stepped into the vampire's path and met the creature with a round house kick to its head. But the vampire suddenly reacted to the attack and ducked smoothly underneath her leg. Turning and launching another attack at Buffy who deflected a storm of lighting fast punch to her chest and head she ducked under it and came at her from behind "oh to slow"

She said "not that slow"

She blocked her next hit gave her a back elbow and Buffy used the next opening to counter attack the vampire ducked as Buffy sung the broken wooden handle of knife she had stabbed faith with, shifting and giving her a front kick. No matter how Buffy move she was right on her and it was tiring Buffy out fast but she would keep going

Buffy began to retaliate with a punching combination, but the Elvann'ya grabbed her wrist on the first punch, twisting it, causing her to step off balance, and snapped a round kick to her face. She held onto Buffy and without lowering her leg, doing a spinning back kick at her, Buffy blocked with the knife handle. Then Elvann'ya sent the leg forward again this time kicking Buffy across the stomach, and the Slayer fell to her knees. Now she did release Buffy and went into a half-spinning kick The vampire quickly stepped into a side kick that slammed into the near tree. When she turned she was hit with the same motion that to her off her feet and she hit the ground flopping on her stomach the wind knocked out of her she glanced at Angel in her momentary freedom.

both opponents, the vampire turned her attention back to Buffy, her main target. The blonde Slayer was trying to rise from her knees when the vamp kicked at her face. Buffy brought her forearms up to block the kick but the vampire followed with a hammer fist that hit her just below the back of the neck. The blow dazed her, almost falling forward, and the vamp's the next kick did her in knocked her on her back.

Buffy rolled away and began to pull herself up, forcing her body to move with the speed she knew she did not have. Buffy was on her feet again, and began circling the fight since Elvann'ya was a very technical fighter, but, at the same time, was not afraid to improvise, The vamp regained her balance just as Buffy pressed her attack, and blocked every strike this time, retaliating with a front kick that hit the brunette in the stomach. The creature followed through with an inside crescent-kick that spun the Slayer in place, then continued into a spinning heel kick. But Faith ducked that kick then immediately threw herself into a handstand back flip sending both feet up against Elvann'ya chin. Buffy landed on her feet again just as the vampire landed on her back, but it quickly scrambled to its feet. Just in time to take Buffy's flying kick to the chest. This sent the vampire flying and she hit the dock hard, rolling into a semi-controlled tumble. She succeeded in using the momentum to spring back to her feet but her back slammed against a nearby tree.

Buffy reached the creature and it blocked her punches, countering with a palm strike to her chin. The vampire blocked her round kick, by giving a front kick into Buffy's midsection, Buffy fell to the ground as Elvann'ya smashed a hard knee into her face and stalked Buffy again. The blonde Slayer was halfway to her feet when she was grabbed by her bruised neck, and the vamp lifted her to her feet. Before she could do anything, a powerful fist hit her in the face

when she opened her eyes again she was lying on her back, looking up as the vampire approached her. A few yards behind the creature she saw a dazed. Buffy rolled onto her stomach and tried to push herself off the ground, but the vampire reached her and kicked her in the midsection, sending the Slayer rolling across the ground.

Hugging her stomach, trying to regain the wind that was knocked out of her, Buffy willed her aching body to move. She hadn't even made it to her knees before the vampire reached down and grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket. She was suddenly looking into the Slayer Vampire's yellow eyes.

Angel was wandering why the hell the barrier was not down and if not the barrier the other plan they were working Buffy was in trouble and he was a caged animal

Giles and Xander came to the edge of the clearing Angel yelled "Why the hell is this barrier not down" as they watched Buffy getting pummeled

Xander said "there working on there working on it"

Angel said "Thee too slow… her dram is going to come true if this barrier doesn't come down"

Giles said "we're working on it… were working on it"

Angel looked into the fire "it better not be to late"

Buffy was in he ground she block a kick to the stomach but not to the face saying "I would love to kill you"

Buffy backed up "you can't… it would ruin the Mayors plans"

She smiled placing her foot on Buffy's chest "because of that reason I think I'll let you live" she buried a fist into Buffy stomach as she tried to get up Buffy gasped, she shoved her hard Buffy blew back into a tree she collapsed into the ground. Her body felt like dead weight she glanced at Angel she could see the stress in his face she turned to look at the vampire

She said "oh don't worry I'll kill him to once your dead that is"

Elvann'ya had stopped running and reached the vampire just as Buffy was rising to her knees. She put all her strength behind the kick that hit Elvann'ya in the face. The creature staggered back from the impact and Buffy wasted no time, unleashing a devastating punching combination, pummeling the vampire back towards the fire wall barrier between her and Angel. Then the creature suddenly ducked under one of her right hooks, then blocked a left hook. She lashed out with a low kick against the side of Buffy's legs and they were both swept out from under her, and as she fell sideways Elvann'ya slammed a hard fist into the Slayer's chest. The impact sent the blonde through the air and she hit the ground in a rough tumble. She came to a stop on her back gasping for air clutching her chest.

She saw the vampire just standing there, glaring at her. Then the creature wiped the blood trailing from her mouth with the back of her hand. Buffy was amid the scattered remains of the knife and crushed stakes and she looked around seeing a broken branch she quickly selected a piece that made an adequate stake. On her feet again, she rushed the vampire. She came in with a midlevel front kick following through with a downward stake strike. The vampire blocked the kick then caught her stake hand by the wrist. Buffy immediately punched her across the face with her free left hand and the vamp released her. She tried another stake strike but it was deflected with a forearm and Buffy quickly spun into a spinning backhand. The vampire ducked the swing and came up with round kick to her stomach, making Buffy double over. She grabbed the Slayer by the back of her jacket and slammed her into the barrier. Before Buffy could recover, Elvann'ya grabbed her again and slammed her face first once more into the tree. This time she lost the stake. She kicked the blonde in the back of the knee causing it to buckle. As she knelt in front of the crate the vampire slammed a knee against the back of her head, smashing her face into the wooden surface, cracking it.

Buffy left a bloody smear on the cracked area of the tree she hauled her back she saw blood in her eyes Angel panicking as she felt her eyes roll back in the head and fell limply to the ground.

Angel was Filling out the other side of the fire "oh my god"

Xander said "is she"

Giles said "no, no she can't be" she was unmoving and the damn barrier wasn't down"

The may held Faith and smiled Angel said "GET THE DAMN BARRIER DOWN!!" his face changed "**NOW!!**"

Willow said "oh my go is she dead"

The elder said "focus child, we don't have much time"

They started to chant Willow was trying to hold focus for her friend Buffy need her now more then ever.

she came too and found herself surrounded by the little vampires she was down she screamed as all the children vampires attacked her she looked into the wall of fire seeing Angel scream all she could feel was the heat as the children painfully bit her

Elvann'ya said "take her down"

Buffy yelled "you're not going to get away with this!!"

Elvann'ya said "you think you can stop us all you're not looking to god as it is"

They began bite her deeper all over she was fading this was it his was her dream biting her anywhere that they could and Angel's screams as they drown out her own followed by Mayors laughter.

It happened they were hit with a white light as a black barrier came down Angel jumped in slow motion through the fire but wasn't on fire Buffy used what ever magic the spell gave her to throw the children around her away and into the fire

Buffy and Angel stood next to each other they grabbed her throwing her into a tree pulling her back with only magic "now what were you saying"

Angel said "you hurt Buffy for the last time" his eyes glowed with the light of the magic"

She said "and I promise you a much worse fate"

Buffy said "Angel" she looked at him tossing him the knife

Angel said "shall we"

They fought for a few minutes and then she was loosing Buffy and Angel had her cornered they threw up the crystals they smashed above her head and powder came down on top of her and she shook he head trying to clear it she looked angrily at her.

She said "you have not won" she ran at Angel and Angel ran at her as they slow jumped in the air Elvann'ya went straight for him and Buffy saw it but she couldn't have stopped the motion all she could do was make the final strike the vampire was s quick she managed to grab Angel and tearing into his throat but didn't know what Buffy was up to until arched her back and roared in pain. Then she clutched her chest. She turned and swung a hard backhand across Buffy's face that sent the Slayer spinning into the ground again and the blonde slayer slid to the ground. Buffy charged forward as the vampire staggered.

"No!" the creature screamed. She swung a fist at the approaching Slayer.

Buffy blocked it with her free forearm then slammed the knife handle into the vampire's chest. Buffy let go and the vampire fell against the tree threw, clutching at the stake. Buffy was sitting against the tree close by and watched as she sank to the ground. By the time she reached the ground, the Slayer Vampire's skin had darkened to a brownish gray and her flesh exploded in a cloud of ash, leaving behind a blackened skeleton. The skeleton just sat there.

Buffy remembered Angel running to his side "Angel!" Buffy cried

The others came rushing after the spell was done all vampires were dead Willow reach Giles and Xander seeing Buffy they ran to her she as cradling Angels head in her lap

Willow said "oh god"

Xander said "I'm going to say this is bad"

Giles took a rag out of his bag and they pressed it to Angel's neck Buffy said "I don't get it I thought the spell was suppose to heal the injuries he's bleeding bad"

Willow said "really bad"

"I'll live," Angel said in a weak voice. "I can't die from this."

"But you haven't fed all day. You've lost a lot of blood," Buffy told him.

"I can manage." He tried to sit up.

Buffy put a hand on his shoulder and easily kept him down. "What the hell are you doing? You might not die, but if you do that again I'll kill you myself!"

Angel stopped struggling and looked up at her. "You're hurt... way more then me" He raised a hand to her neck. She grabbed it and held it in hers.

"It's nothing. I'll live through this." Willow looked at her. "What did she do?"

"She bit him." Buffy's face blanched as she talked, seeing it again in her mind. "She was just ripping into him, she wasn't even feeding… she did it because the crystal spell"

"And you just had challenge, huh?" Buffy said, trying to be stern with him.

"But Angel was able to get in a few good licks, wasn't he,"

"She went totally Tyson' on him," Xander said without humor.

Willow said "where's Faith"

Buffy said "mayor took her and ran after his girl was killed"

Xander said "what does that mean"

Buffy said "we're in for hell on Ascension… we have to get Angel out of here we beat the bad guys for now"

Xander said "it's not over"

Buffy said "no not by a long shot we still have graduation" they helped Angel and got out of there


	7. Epilogue

I have tied splitting it up but it wouldn't so I'm sorry enjoy the story

Epilogue

Buffy got Angel back to the mansion tat night thought thy were not able to save the children Giles and the Wicca's did a spell that changed all the media frenzy of them and right on to the mayor do they wouldn't be out coming after them any time soon

That morning

Buffy went to check on Angel he was resting she sat next to him on the bed he said "hey"

She smiled "hey you feeling any better"

He said "depends on what you mean by better… not in seething pain better or not as much"

She winced "not much I'm guessing"

He said "I'll live"

She smiled "I'm starting to think that's code for 'I'm not telling you how bad it really is'

He smiled "darn you've un locked my secret"

She said "how soon you think you'll be active"

He said "give me a day I'll be fine"

She said "good… because you know I can always help with that"

He smiled "and I said give me a day and I'll help you help me with that"

She smiled "TLC is the best medicine"

He laughed "don't you have school"

She nodded "I'll be back later tonight"

He said "good"

Buffy met the others on campus that morning she smiled seeing her friends Xander said "how's Angel"

The girls looked a him in aw he even asked Buffy said "Willow mark this moment down Xander asks about Angels condition… before mine"

Xander said "funny he just looked pretty bad last night"

Buffy said "I look like a dozen roses"

Xander said "okay how are you both"

Buffy said "good… sore, but Angel got the worst of it"

Willow said "what are we going to do about Faith

Buffy said "the not going to bug us or a while the sorcerer made sure of that"

Xander said "the ascension"

Buffy shook her head "all we know is the mayor turned into something, what we don't know yet"

Willow said "this si going to get worse before it gets better"

They all said "Much"

Xander said as the group walked to the front of the school "we just jinxed ourselves"

The girls said "Big time" Buffy had no worries she smiled she would tell them about Angel later.

_**The End**_


End file.
